Uchiha Sasuke ou Harry Potter?
by Senju Sowdowwen
Summary: Et si notre vengeur préféré était en faite un orphelin dont la vie avait aussi été bouleversé par un serpent, et ce n'est pas Orochimaru... Que la Grande-Bretagne se prépare à l'Akatsuki car celle-ci viendra montrer la véritable puissance des derniers Descendants du Sage des six chemins... Sasuke/Daphnée Sasuke/Karin Tobi gentil Nagato/Konan dumbledore pervert...
1. Le Teme qui a survécu

**Sasuke Uchiwa ou Harry Potter?**

**Harry Potter et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé: **_Et si les Dursley n'avaient pas garder le garçon qui a survécu? Qu'il avait été mis dans un orphelinat? Et qu'un certain chef de clan et sa jeune épouse l'avait récupéré in vitro._

**Traduction:**

_Teme: Bâtard._

_Konohagakure no Sato: Le village caché dans les feuilles._

_Hokage: L'ombre de la flamme._

_Itachi:Belette._

_Sharingan:Oeil hypnotique._

_Hime:princesse._

_Rinnegan: Oeil du Samsara._

_Uchiha: Eventail._

_Haru: Harry._

_Tôgei-ka: Potter._

_Ame no Kuni: Pays de la pluie._

**Chapitre 1: Le Teme-qui-a-survécu...**

Par une nuit noire comme les ténèbres, un chat se tenait fixement devant une habitation anglaise. Un passant trouverait cela normal, après tout les chats sont curieux de nature mais le chat en question était resté toute la journée à regarder la maison. Cependant, ce n'était pas la maison en question qu'elle observait mais un homme imposant dont la carrure ferait réfléchir quelques secondes un lion si celui-ci avait une faim et voulait attaquer l'étrange humanoïde. Ayant plus l'apparence d'une boule de bowling sur pattes, l'homme se retourna une fois de plus vers l'étrange félin.

"Fiche le camp d'ici Boule de poil! Pétunia! Le chat m'observe encore!"

"Allons tu te fais des idées mon amour."

Gromelant dans sa barbe, il finit ce qu'il avait commencé et ferma la porte de son garage. Et partit en direction de sa chambre. Lorsque la lumière de leur chambre fut éteinte. Un homme apparut au coin de la rue si soudainement et silencieusement qu'on avait l'impression qu'il était sortit de la terre.

Jamais on avait vu un tel homme dans Privet Drive. Il était grand, mince et selon la couleur argent de ses cheveux et de sa longue barbe, il avait l'air très vieux. Il portait une longue robe, une cape violette qui balayait le sol, et à ses pieds, des bottes bouclées. Ses yeux bleus étaient légers, brillants et pétillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Son nez était long et aquilin comme si il avait été cassé. Le nom de cet homme est Albus Dumbledore.

A la vue de cet homme, le chat émit un sifflement et recula et ses yeux fendu se crispèrent.

Albus Dumbledore ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue ou sa tenue excentrique ne serait sûrement pas passée inaperçu.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, et commença à fouiller dans son manteau, cherchant quelque chose. Ne voyant pas qu'il était surveillé, il entendit un sifflement et leva les yeux vers l'origine du bruit et vit le chat le regardant avec un air hautain. Il gloussa et murmura: J'aurai dû le savoir.

Il avait trouvé l'objet qu'il recherchait dans une poche intérieur. Cela ressemblait à un briquet en argent. Il ouvrit, et le leva vers les étoiles. Il cliqua et le lampadaire le plus proche eut sa lumière absorbé. Il cliqua à nouveau, et une autre lampe s'éteigna avec les mêmes résultats. Il cliqua au moins douze fois. Jusqu'à que toutes les lumières soient absorbées dans le quartier. Mais deux scintillement l'illuminait encore. Il s'avança fermement vers le chat et s'asseya à côté du minou. Après un bref moment de silence, il parla enfin.

"Heureux de vous voir ici Minerva chérie ou devrais-je dire Professeur McGonagall?"

Le chat disparu pour laisser place à une vieille femme dont les lunettes rectangulaires et l'air farouche feraient fuir les créatures les plus féroces. Elle-même était vêtu d'une robe, non pas violette mais émeraude.

"Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi?"

"Je n'ai jamais vu un chat aussi raide et agressif."

"Vous seriez raide si vous aviez été assis une journée complète au même endroit sans bouger."

"Vous n'étiez donc pas à une fête? Je suis passé par au moins 12 fêtes et partis."

Minerva renifla avec colère et détourna les yeux prenant un air mélancolique.

"James... Lily... Comment pourrais-je faire la fête en les ayant perdu!"

"Il ne voudrait pas que vous soyez triste, Minerva."

"C'est facile à dire pour vous!"

"Je suis moi-même triste de la perte de Lily, Severus aussi d'ailleurs."

"Severus? Et vous, je sais que vous l'observiez par magie tandis qu'elle était dans les douches mais Severus? Pourquoi?"

"Une histoire compliquée pour une autre fois."

Alors qu'il allait parler à nouveau, une moto descendit du ciel à toute allure et se cracha dans la pelouse.

"Minerva!... Albuuus!...Hic! Vouuus allez..Hic bieen?"

"Par Merlin?...Mais vous êtes IVRES! Et vous conduisez avec un enfant à bord!"

"Allons Minerva, laissons-le s'amuser un peu voyons, tu es allé ou cette fois-ci? Le Golden Bar, le poulet fringuant ou la sorcière boiteuse?"

"Sorciè..Hic...re Boî...atchoum...teuse. Ya de la bonne sorcière là-bas!"

Alors que Minerva crachouillait dans son souffle des mots qui ferait rougir un marin, le vieil homme prit les devant et arracha des mains le paquet de couverture dans les mains du demi-géant ivre.

"C'est donc lui le fameux Harry Potter. Es-tu sûr qu'il sera sûr ici Minerva?"

"Oui, ils ont beau avoir l'air préhistorique, ces gens ne sont pas aussi mal éduqué que toi!"

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

Encore une fois, il fit une pause le temps de la laisser l'insulter et le maudire dans 6 langues différentes.

"Bien, j'ai fait une lettre expliquant pourquoi il sera sur la corniche par ce temps pluvieux et froid ou il doit faire moins de 0 degré."

"C'est mieux que de devenir un pervers!"

"Son père était un pervers..."

"Oui mais il a changé!"

"Bien, bien."

La laissant devant la maison, il s'avança et plaça l'enfant devant la porte et posa la lettre sur la face du pauvre enfant.

"Voilà c'est fait, je vais pouvoir aller rejoindre Sinistra et lire mon chère livre Icha Icha Paradise. Héhé."

Le vieil homme laissa échapper de ses lèvres un rire perverti et son air de grand-père prit un air complètement ahuri. La femme de son côté se frappa le front, maudissant silencieusement le vieil homme pour être si immature. Tellement occupé à penser à ce qu'il ferait en rentrant il ne vit pas le coup venir dans ses parties génitales. Le laissant dans la souffrance, elle disparu avec un "pop" sonore.

Se relevant avec dignité, il se dirigea vers Hagrid qui ronflait bruyamment.

Albus fit léviter le demi-géant et rétrécit la moto. Transformant un bout de mouchoir en portoloin, il disparu avec le tout, laissant la rue dans un silence étourdissant, oubliant totalement de remettre la lumière dans le quartier. Et de réarranger la pelouse.

S'il était rester deux minutes de plus, il aurait vu sa lettre soufflée par un coup de vent.

* * *

Vernon se leva de son lit, voyant avec délectation sa femme à moitié nue. Se léchant les lèvres pour le festin à venir, cependant les bruits extérieurs attirèrent enfin son attention. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il vit un attroupement de gens devant sa maison et regardant vers sa noble demeure. Baissant ses yeux vers l'endroit de leur curiosité, il vit un mini-cratère d'un peu près 5 mètres de diamètres. Devenant rouge de colère et réfléchissant sur qui avait pu faire cela. Il se retira de son point d'observation et alla dans sa garde-robe. Après s'être habillé, pour qu'il soit présentable aux riverains, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea de pied ferme vers la porte d'entrée et vit Scotland Yard, la police anglaise. Un des agents se dirigea vers lui mais s'arrêta devant un... berceau?

Tiré par sa curiosité, il alla vers l'agent et regarda ce qu'il y avait dans ce berceau. Un enfant avec les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il ait vu de sa vie... Attendez, vert? Observant l'enfant, il reconnu les traits du mari de la sœur de sa femme. Les _autres_, pourquoi laissé leur enfant ici?

Enfin le policier leva les yeux vers lui.

"Connaissez-vous cet enfant?"

"Non, si je le connaissais, il serait plutôt à l'intérieur au chaud qu'à l'extérieur dans le froid. Je me demande qui a pu le déposer et est-ce lié à ce cratère."

Prenant un air calculateur, il se focalisa plutôt sur les conversations des gens aux alentours, après tout il avait une réputation à tenir.

"Tu penses que c'est son enfant?"

"J'parie que c'est le gosse de sa maîtresse!"

"T'a vu cet énorme trou!

"Papa, l'enfant, est-ce qu'il vient du ciel?"

"Non mon chéri, ce sont les cigognes qui ont mal visés."

"Oh..."

"Vous avez vu ce gros lard, c'est sûrement son gosse, je savais qu'il n'était pas fidèle à Pétunia avec son air de vicieux."

Réprimant l'envie de leur tordre le cou, il leva les yeux vers le policier et vit que celui-ci avait disparu avec l'enfant. Il regarda vers leurs voitures et vit un vieil homme dont la tête faisait ressembler à un hareng et dont la coiffure était une pic centrale se dirigeant vers l'avant. L'homme devait sûrement être sévère vu sa tête.

"Quel est votre nom!"

"Dursley Vernon."

"Qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit entre 22 heures du soir et 5 heures du matin?"

"Je faisais du bricolage dans mon garage jusqu'à minuit puis je suis allé me coucher."

Griffonnant quelques notes sur son cahier. L'inspecteur l'interrogea et ils se dirigèrent vers le trou. Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Vernon put enfin aller manger et réveiller Pétunia pour expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Il oublia le fait que le garçon avait été repris par la police.

* * *

Murlock Holmes, chef de Scotland Yard depuis une trentaine d'année regardait le garçon devant lui. Il avait reconnu tout de suite, Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Après tout aucune affaire qu'il avait prise avait été échouée sauf celle avec Jack l'éventreur sous son autre nom... Sherlock Holmes. Personne n'avait jamais su qu'il avait été un sorcier, même le grand tout puissant Albus Dumbledore. Ni ses espions infiltrés dans le ministère anglais de la magie. Il avait appris de son espion Severus Rogue qui avait été son espion dans l'Ordre du phénix et dans l'Ordre Serpentin (l'ordre de lord voldemort). Il connaissait la moitié de la prophétie et personne ne devrait avoir à faire le travail des adultes. De plus, il connaissait par le biais de Severus qu'Albus Dumbledore était sujet à des crises de perversité... _pédophile... _Durant laquelle, aucune jeune fille ne devait s'approcher de lui sous peine d'être traumatisée à vie. Personne de sensé ne prêterait l'enfant à ce cinglé.

Réfléchissant sur ce qu'il devait faire, il décrocha son numéro et commença à taper un nombre.

"Oui, ici Murlock, passez-moi la ligne international s'il vous plaît, c'est pour un télégramme."

* * *

Se regardant dans le miroir, Fugaku vit avec horreur un énorme bouton blanc au milieu du front. Réprimant un gémissement de frustration, il le cacha sous une mèche de cheveux. Il se lava les dents et se dirigea vers sa tendre épouse qu'en soudain, un toquement frappa la fenêtre et vit un corbeau à l'extérieur portant un rouleau de parchemin blanc. Lui arrachant le parchemin du bec, il ne vit pas le corbeau le regarder avec un air hautain, s'envoler pour lui chier dessus et laisser passer de sa gueule des croassement ressemblant étrangement à un ricanement.

Fugaku laissa échapper de ses lèvres un cri de guerre et sortit de nulle part un éventail de bataille(style: celui de madara au scan 566).

"MEURS POURCEAU! Katon: Goukkakyu no jutsu!"

Une énorme boule de feu dont la puissance avait été augmenté par le coup de vent donné par l'éventail, se dirigea vers le corbeau et le fit disparaître dans l'oubli. Fugaku, voyant que l'animal était mort, dû à sa disparition, commença à rire. Il ne vit pas sa femme le regarder avec inquiètude ni les nuages sombres à l'horizon qui pourfendait la terre avec les éclairs.

"HAHAHA PERSONNE N'OSE AFFRONTER FUGAKU UCHIHA IMPUNEMENT!"

Arrêtant finalement sa danse de la victoire, il lisa enfin la lettre et reconnu l'écriture de son indic dans les terres de l'ouest.

_Pigeon,_

_Information trouvée, la famille des 3 petits cochons a été trouvé, le branleur noir s'en est occupé._

_Le porcelet est vivant, je vais te l'envoyer, tu n'auras qu'a déceler sa lignée._

_Le porcelet est sujet aux paroles d'une diseuse d'aventures, risque de voir un vieillard sénile essayer de le retrouver, le mettre à l'abris._

_J'entend le loup, le renard et la belette._

_Le scorpion._

Regardant le message avec tristesse, il vit avec consternation qu'il pleurait.

"Mon amour qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"James... Lily... Harry... ils ont... été... attaqués..."

"Tu veux dire que... ?"

"James et Lily sont... morts tandis... que... qu'Harry est en sécurité, un vieil... a... ami va me l'amener. Nous all... ons avoir un deu... xième enfant."

"Comment allons-nous l'appeler?"

"... Sasuke."

"Comme le père du Sandaime Hokage?"

"Oui. Je vais avertir les aînés que le clan Tōgei-ka (Potter en Japonais) a été détruit et que son dernier héritier va venir ici."

"Je vais avertir Itachi de mon coté."

Ils se séparèrent. Fugaku alla d'abord chez le fauconnier du clan Uchiha pour porter sa réponse.

Et ensuite se dirigea vers la maison principal ou il vit 4 vieillards chuchotés en buvant du thé. Il se dirigea vers leurs tables et s'asseya.

_Toussement_

"Oui Fugaku?"

"Un évènement terrible vient d'arriver... Le clan Uchiha de l'ouest, le clan Tōgei-ka a été détruit dans une guerre. Mon espion là-bas a leur dernier héritier et va me l'envoyer pour qu'il puisse vivre ici."

"C'est fâcheux, même grave. Nous n'avons plus de clan là-bas pour contrebalancer le pouvoir, et ici Konoha nous ostracise de plus en plus."

"Comment s'appelle le gamin?"

"Harry Potter ou Haru Tōgei-ka mais nous allons l'appeler Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tu veux l'adopter je suppose?"

"Itachi veut un petit-frère mais ma femme ne sait plus faire d'enfant dû à la dernière grossesse."

"Vas-tu lui activer le Sharingan?"

"Oui. Grâce au rituel du sang protecteur. Des hommes mené par un vieillard le veulent pour une prophétie. Grâce à ce rituel, il en sera protégé et ils ne le reconnaîtront pas."

"Quelle souche allez-vous utilisé?"

"Madara Uchiha et Itachi Uchiha."

"Pourquoi Madara?"

"Son Sharingan était puissant, de plus je ne veux que le mieux pour le fils de James. Il va pouvoir mener notre clan à son apogée. Et les augures ne prononcent rien de bon pour nous, je prévois une extermination ou un bannissement pour notre clan dans les années futures."

La réponse rendit silencieux les vieillards qui se tournèrent vers lui pour une plus longue explication.

"Danzo mène les anciens par le bout du nez pour nous mettre de plus en plus seul. Il veut le Sharingan tout comme Orochimaru..."

"Qui te l'a dit?"

"Un vieil ami, il s'appelle Akasuna no Sasori."

"Ce ninja! Mais il est Nukenin Classe S de Suna, qu'aurais-tu pu lui offrir?"

"Cet homme aime les marionnettes, je lui ai offert le corps d'un Uchiha et d'un Hyuuga pour qu'il nous apporte des informations sur Danzo Shimura et Orochimaru du Sannin." Répondit Fugaku avec un air calme et détendu.

Suite à cette petite information, les 4 aînés du clan Uchiha le regardèrent avec suspicion mais n'en demandèrent pas plus. Si cela se répandait, il y aurait une énorme crise pour le clan car il était absolument interdit de marchander avec un Nukenin, surtout de classe S. Mais s'ils obtenaient des informations sur le vieux faucon de guerre, et pouvaient ainsi enfin s'en débarasser, tout irait pour le mieux.

"Tu as notre permission, mais cela ne doit sûrement pas s'éventer pour le petit."

"L'Hokage va le savoir, et par la suite Danzo..."

"Stupide Hokage, si seulement il était plus autoritaire envers ce fichu conseil."

Fugaku s'inclina respectueusement devant les nobles vieillards et se retourna pour partir. Sortant du temple, il alla vers la bibliothèque du clan.

* * *

Mikoto marchait silencieusement vers les terrains d'entraînement, se remémorant le passé, ses entraînements avec Kushina Uzumaki, sa meilleure amie. Tournant son regard vers le terrain numéro 4, elle vit deux petits garçons âgés de 6 et 8 ans respectivement se regarder.

"Shisui! Je te battrai! Je suis Itachi Uchiha-Sama! Incline-toi devant moi! Ricana le petit garçon.

"Arrête de faire le gosse Itachi, grandis un peu, tiens voilà ta mère qui est là."

"Môman!"

Le jeune garçon courrut vers sa mère mais trébucha sur une branche. Se relevant avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, il se retourna vers son cousin et le regarda avec colère.

"Tu l'as fait exprès!"

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour te ridiculiser tout seul."

Lâchant un petit rire derrière sa main, Mikoto alla vers son enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Elle regarda sa blessure et une lueur verte apparut dans sa main droite et se dirigea vers la blessure. Quelques minutes plus tard, son genou ensanglanté était tout neuf.

"T'es la plus forte maman! Est-ce que tu peux battre Shisui pour montrer que je suis le plus fort?"

Mikoto regardait son enfant avec amour, bien que la troisième guerre Shinobi l'ait marqué, il lui restait encore beaucoup d'innocence. Itachi était un garçon étonnement intelligent pour son âge, qui avait beaucoup de rêve et d'espérance concernant notre monde. Une chose que ne voulait surtout pas changer Mikoto. Mais elle savait qu'en étant l'héritier de la place du chef du clan, il perdrait rapidement sa naîveté, un fait qu'elle voulait rapidement oublier. Se retournant vers Shisui, elle lui offrit un de ces brefs sourires sincères et prit Itachi par la main.

"Ou va-t'on Kaa-san?"

Mikoto s'arrêta de marcher et regarda vers le soleil à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse. Priant silencieusement envers Amaterasu(Déesse japonaise du soleil) qu'Itachi prenne bien la nouvelle.

"Tu vas avoir un petit-frère Itachi..."

"Génial! Mais tu n'es pas grosse Kaa-san... ?"

"Tu te rappelles de tes cours sur l'histoire du Clan Uchiha?"

"Euh... oui pourquoi?"

"Le clan Tōgei-ka vient de perdre la face... Le seul survivant est un garçon âgé d'un an, il viendra ici dans notre famille sous le nom de Sasuke Uchiha, si on te demande d'ou il vient, tu répondras que je cachais ma grossesse..."

"Oui Kaa-san, maintenant on peut aller manger des Pocky?"

Quand Mikoto tourna son regard vers son fils, elle vit le regard d'un enfant joyeux mais aussi au bord de la folie... _On dirait Kushina avec les Ramen..._ Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe montrant clairement son incrédulité. Lui offrant un sourire, elle reprit sa main et se dirigea vers le centre du village si on peut appeler sa un village, on dirait plutôt une ville. Même avec 60% de la population détruite par le Kyûbi. Cependant en avançant dans le village, elle vit bien les chuchotements, Fugaku avait raison, le village se retournait contres eux dû à une rumeur selon quoi, un Uchiha aurait libéré le Kyûbi sur Konoha.

Faisant mine d'ignorer ses crétins, elle arriva rapidement devant le vendeur de bonbon du coin et acheta plusieurs boîtes de pocky pour son ange qui lui vola pour en manger tout le contenu.

_Il faudrait peut-être aller l'envoyer voir un Yamanaka..._(traduction: voir un psy...)

Continuant son chemin, elle arriva avec son enfant près d'une maison détruite...

_Kushina... Tu me manques..._

* * *

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges vêtu d'habit sombre et portant un wakizashi de couleur bleueté regardait avec dureté la personne se tenant devant elle. Au moment ou elle allait sauter pour se diriger vers la personne, elle éternua et s'effondra à terre. La silhouette adverse en profita et mis son katana près de sa gorge.

"Je gagne Kushina, nous devons aller en rendez-vous amoureux. Je viendrai te chercher vers 19 heures."

L'homme aux cheveux noirs partit avec un grand sourire sur le visage de son méfait. Kushina le regarda avec haine et éleva son arme vers lui, près à le castrer.

_Quelqu'un a dû parler de moi, je dois laver cet affront envers moi._

Alors qu'elle allait sauter pour accomplir sa digne et juste vengeance. Une jeune fille aux cheveux oranges avec une poitrine plus que généreuse se posa devant elle et la regarda avec un grand sourire.

"Kushina regarde le mec que je viens de te trouver..."

Se retournant vers lui, elle vit un beau jeune homme, mince et bien musclé. Tournant son regard vers lui, elle se perdit dans un océan d'azur.

"Quel est votre nom belle demoiselle?"

il lui offrit un clin d'œil, ce qui acheva toute retenue, elle devint rouge pivoine.

"Ku..Kushina Uzumaki."

"Je m'appelle Minato Namikaze, enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

_Je ne l'aurai pas déjà vu quelque part?_

_Minato... Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Bon bah tant pis, vaut mieux en profiter..._

* * *

9 silhouettes se tenaient sur une falaise et observait le ciel orageux, la pluie tombait continuellement sur la région depuis des centaines d'années et n'arrêtait pas. Ces étranges personnes étaient vêtues toutes de la même façon. Cependant leur physique respectif était véritablement différent.

6 des 9 personnes avaient des cheveux roux flamboyant, leur yeux étaient améthystes et 6 anneaux concentriques autour d'un point noir était marqué sur leurs yeux.

Les 3 restant différenciait quelque peu.

L'un avait de longs cheveux rouges, ces yeux était comme les 6 autres silhouettes.

L'avant dernière était une femme avec des cheveux bleu, des piercings sous la bouche. Des yeux oranges. Elle était une ange de la beauté.

La dernière personne était un homme vêtu de la même tenue cependant, il portait un masque orange avec un tourbillon sur le côté droit dont l'embouchure montrait un Dôjutsu, le Sharingan.

"Comment va le recrutement des troupes?"

"Kakuzu de Takigakure no Sato, Kisame de Kirigakure no Sato, Orochimaru de Konohagakure no Sato."

"Orochimaru? Ce bâtard?"

"Konan..."

"Pourquoi devrions-nous intégrer ce serpent, il a voulu que _lui_ nous tue et il est de Konoha..."

"C'est justement pour cela qu'il nous le faut... Pour connaître Konoha de l'intérieur."

"Quand on en aura finit avec lui, peux-tu le tuer s'il te plaît."

Elle fit un regard plein de sous-entendu vers l'homme aux cheveux rouges. L'homme aux masques roula des yeux.

_Les femmes... De mon temps, elle aurait été châtiée... Ou projetée contre un mur... Héhé..._

L'homme aux masques oranges prit un regard lubrique et regarda discrètement la demoiselle. Des centaines d'images de la jeune adulte dans des pauses aussi perverses que grossières remplirent sa vision, ce qui fit qu'il ne vit pas le coup de pied allant vers son entrejambe. La douleur le ramena sur terre pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers le coupable. L'une des personnes aux cheveux oranges le regardait froidement.

"Madara... Cesse donc de faire le pitre... Ton rapport s'il te plaît..."

" Le clan Uchiha de l'outreterre vient de s'éffondrer, il n'y a plus qu'un seul membre, Haru Togei-ka. Il va venir ici, à Konoha."

"Que devrions-nous faire?"

Madara prit une pause contemplative et répondit enfin.

"Chakra et Magie, deux concepts complètement différent, pourtant si semblables. Ils vont réveiller son Sharingan avec mon sang. Il faut agir, nous devons nous procurer cet enfant de notre côté quand il sera adultes et le Jûbi sera enfin à nous."

"Que ferait le mélange de la magie et du chakra chez un Uchiha?"

"Le réveil du rinnegan... Si il exploite profondément dans sa magie, un exploit qui ne viendra qu'avec sa maturité magique, vers ses dix-sept ans."

"Comment connaîs-tu autant de choses sur ce mélange et sur la magie?"

"Comment je le sais? Le temple Naraka à Konoha dans le Clan Uchiha. Et d'après toi comment le Rikudo Sennin a-t'il eu son Rinnegan?"

"..."

"Je vois, et bien, cela vient de son Sharingan. Ses descendants peuvent hérités de son Dôjutsu si ils sont soient fils de Senju et Uchiha ou utilisateur du Sharingan et de la magie. Et avec Haru, nous pourrons avancer nos plans d'au moins 3 ans si tout se passe comme prévu."

"Je suis donc un fils d'Uchiha et de Senju... ?"

"Non, ta mère était une Uzumaki ce qui revient à la même chose qu'un Senju..."

Ses paroles brèves mais explicites, clouèrent le bec de Nagato. Il ne pouvait pas répondre devant ces paroles, après tout, il avait le Rinnegan. Se retournant et marchant difficilement vers la fenêtre, il regarda Ame no Kuni. La ville industrielle qui s'étendait à perte de vue était encore une fois sous une pluie dense. Il fronça des sourcils et jeta un regard de haine vers le ciel.

Madara regarda le porteur du Rinnegan avec une certaine curiosité, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Nagato était pour lui comme un fils. Il adorait le regarder, il était pour lui un jeune enfant souffrant de solitude. Bien que Nagato soit accompagné d'une belle jeune femme, celui-ci ne lui accordait pas un regard, après tout elle était sois disante amoureuse de Yahiko, son ami d'enfance mais Madara n'était pas aveugle bien au contraire mais l'Uzumaki était si idiot concernant les filles. Ce ne serait surement pas avant longtemps qu'on verra des porteurs du Rinnegan courir dans un jardin ou nager dans une rivière.

Konan jetait des regards discrets vers Nagato et rougissait lorsque celui-ci la surprenait. Elle regrettait cependant que Nagato pense qu'elle soit amoureuse de Yahiko. Elle avait déjà essayé de lui annoncer mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Yahiko et elle n'étaient de que de simples amis, de jour en jour depuis leur rencontres, elle voulait Nagato dans tout les sens du terme, ses sentiments n'auraient jamais pu être aussi élevés. Mais un jour, elle l'aurait, Nagato la remarquera et ils pourront enfin vivre ensemble...

La vie s'écoule paisiblement pour les membres de l'Akatsuki...

* * *

**Dans un manoir majestueux de la Grande-Bretagne...**

Un sorcier tout vêtu de noir avançait lentement dans le couloir et jetait des regards discrets en direction des portraits qui hornaient le mur. Chaques peinture, chaques représentation et chaques photographie vivaient littéralement dans leur cadres, ce qui rajoutaient de l'intrigue à l'affaire. S'arrêtant devant une gigantesque porte, il ouvrit la porte d'une geste de sa baguette et rentra dans une somptueuse pièce. Au milieu de celle-ci se dressait une silhouette plutôt massive, portant une sorte de robe noir avec des nuages rouges dessus. L'homme avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux ambres et le regardait d'un visage vide de toute émotion.

"Salutation Selwynn-san, je suis un envoyé de l'Akatsuki, nous voudrions conclure une entente entre nos organisations comme nous l'avions envoyé dans la lettre..."

"Puis-je m'acquérir de votre nom Milord... ?"

"Akasuna no Sasori."

"Bien Mr. Sasori, que puis-je faire pour votre noble organisation?"

Sasori roula des yeux intérieurement à ce con et l'honora d'une réponse banale.

"Nous nous intéressons à votre monde, à votre système juridique, à votre culture. Nous voulons une introduction à tout cela ainsi qu'un indic. Dans ce coin du monde, nous avions un clan espion qui fut finalement décimé."

Stephward regarda l'homme avec un doux intérêt, sa curiosité avait été piquée. Cependant, un clan avait donné des informations à cette organisation? Qui? Il devrait voir plus tard. Réfléchissant sur la démarche à suivre. Il offrit un sourire à l'homme et répondit positivement. Bien que cela serait dur, il pourrait surement avoir quelque chose à y gagner de ce côté là.

Sasori regardait l'homme avec froideur mais sous cela se cachait un pur dégoût, il ne supportait pas du tout les personnes arrogantes, c'est l'une des nombreuses choses qui l'avait poussé à tuer le Kazekage Sandaime. Réprimant son envie de meurtre, il offrit un sourire qui fit néanmoins frissonner son interlocuteur.

"Nous vous offrirons par informations vitales, mille gallions. Par informations secondaire, deux-cents gallions."

Stephward regarda l'homme avec une cupidité sans pareil. Mille gallions! Par Merlin, quel bonheur!

"J'accepte! Voulez-vous commencer?"

Réprimant une nouvelle fois son envie meurtrière, il hocha de la tête et suivit l'homme vers une salle secondaire, ce qui devait être le bureau et se prépara mentalement pour les plus longues heures de sa vie...

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux avec frayeur, une belle jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs regardait l'homme se dressant devant elle, celui-ci avait un sourire sadique sur son visage ne présageant rien de bon pour elle. D'ailleurs si on regardait bien, l'homme était très peu habillé...

"Alors jeune fille à ce que je vois, on est vierge hein? T'inquiète je vais _m'occuper_ de toi délicatement, tellement que tu ne voudras plus jamais que je ne te quitte... héhé..."

La jeune demoiselle commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux, comment avait-elle pu en arriver là, cette simple mission avait tourné au cauchemard quand ses deux coéquipiers l'avait assommé et l'avait laissée nue au beau milieu d'un camp.

L'homme ouvrit sa braillette rapidement et enleva son pantalon et s'avança vers elle. D'un geste brusque il la retourna sur le ventre et regarda avec délectation la magnifique jeune fille devant lui qui devait avoir que 13 ou 14 ans. La prenant par les fesses, il ne vit pas une ombre apparaître derrière lui et la première chose qu'il sut c'est qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Jetant un regard en bas, il vit qu'il lui manquait les deux jambes et que celles-ci était près de la jeune fille tandis que lui était 10 mètres plus loin. L'information arriva enfin à son cerveau et il cria toute sa souffrance, se vidant rapidement de son sang.

Une étrange créature vêtue d'une robe avec des nuages rouges imprimée dessus sortit du sol et regarda la jeune demoiselle avec une douce affection. S'approchant vers elle, il s'arrêta devant elle et pris étrangement les jambes de l'aggresseur et ouvrit sa bouche. Il les goba rapidement et offrit son plus beau sourire à la jeune fille.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?"

"Euh... An... Anko... Mitarashi."

"Tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé à temps, sinon cet homme en aurait bien profité. Mai merci pour le petit déjeûner. Je vois au bandeau qui est sur tes vêtements là-bas que tu es une Shinobi de Konoha..."

"Euh... oui."

Anko ne savait pas quoi répondre, d'abord elle allait être violée, puis après elle fut sauvée par un mi-homme mi-plante. Bien que son physique soit repoussant, son sourire était étrangement réconfortant. Le fait qu'il soit cannibale ne traversa même pas son esprit.

"Je m'appelle Zetsu, je travaille dans l'Akatsuki, une organisation qui travaille pour que la paix dans le monde soit enfin possible. Nous avons eu des informations qu'un Nukenin de Konoha, Orochimaru faisait des actes abominables en quête de l'immortalité et vu que tu as été son élève, nous voudrions des informations sur lui pour l'éliminer rapidement. Bien sûr, nous pourrions te fournir des informations que nous récolterons sur lui pour que tu puisses te venger."

Traitant les paroles de Zetsu qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se jeta sur lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Oubliant même le fait qu'elle soit nue. Zetsu, lui ne l'oublia si on pouvait voir une légère coloration de rouge sur côté blanc et une coloration verte sur le côté noir.

"J'accepte tout de suite, quand pourrais-je te revoir?"

Zetsu souriait et ricanait derrière sa main.

"Crie trois fois mon nom en te touchant les seins et je viendrai..."

Parole qui lui vallut un poing en pleine face. Il rigola de plus belle et redevint sérieux après quelques minutes.

"Sérieusement, revient ici à l'aube du nouveau cycle lunaire, soit tout les 28 jours. Et je t'attenderai..."

Anko lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et partit en quête de ses vêtements. Zetsu la regarda avec les joues très rougies et disparu dans le sol pour ne revenir que dans un mois. Quelques minutes plus tard, la clairière ne laissa plus aucun bruit sauf les mouches au-dessus du thorax de l'aggresseur.

Fin du Chapitre 1.

Il y a de légère incohérence dans l'histoire par rapport à au mangas original... Donc ne faites pas de commentaires la-dessus...

Cette histoire n'est pas un Naruto comme Dieu ou un Naruto/ Harem...

C'est une histoire avec comme personnage principal... Sasuke Uchiha ou Haru Tôgei-ka pour les intimes.

Tobi sera nommé Madara jusqu'à l'apparition du véritable Madara Uchiha, pendant la qautrième guerre mondiale Shinobi... Tobi aura un rôle de méchant dans les pays élémentaire mais un rôle de grand père gâteaux en Angleterre.

Nagato et Konan seront évidemment ensemble... Hmm... Konan...héhé...

Nagato sera vivant et ne mourra pas, jle kiffe trop pour qu'il meurt...

Couple? Et bien Ce sera soit du Sasuke/Karin, soit du Sasuke/Daphnée Greengrass. Ou les deux... Héhé...

Par rapport à mon autre histoire **Sephiroth Morfin Gaunt**, le chapitre 2 est loin d'être terminé car je veux qu'il soit parfait et je ne sors pas des chapitres avec moins de 4000 mots, c'est le minimum du minimum. J'essaie de trouver un début d'année Poudlard qui ne foirre pas du tout. Je me base d'ailleurs uniquement sur les histoires Anglaises de Naruto et de Harry Potter, rare sont les histoires françaises que je lies et qui sont dans mes goûts.

J'ai d'autres projets d'histoires comme

Naruto va dans le passé en tant qu'adulte et se fait passé pour le père du petit Naruto, ayant perdu évidemment le Kyûbi, ses marques moustaches et ressemble un peu plus à son père.

Harry débloque soit le sharingan ou le rinnegan pendant sa quatrième année avant le tournoi, ou dans le cinquième après avoir perdu Sirius dans le voile.


	2. Préparation anglaise à l'Aube rouge

**Sasuke Uchiha ou Harry Potter?**

**Harry Potter et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé: **_Et si les Dursley n'avaient pas garder le garçon qui a survécu? Qu'il avait été mis dans un orphelinat? Et qu'un certain chef de clan et sa jeune épouse l'avait récupéré in vitro._

**Commentaire:**

Petite incohérence concernant l'âge de Itachi par rapport à Sasuke. Je ne sais plus si il a 6 ou 4 ans lors de l'attaque du Kyûbi.

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir ou sont Kushina et Minato? Et bien, nous pourrions dire que la copine de Kushina a de longs cheveux oranges, une poitrine plus que généreuse et est habillé de noir. Le garçon qui a combattu Kushina a aussi des cheveux rouges et des tatouages noirs... Si vous ne savez toujours pas ou ils sont... c'est un manga ou le personnage principal possède un prénom dont la signification en français est Fraise.

Légère OCC de Itachi, mais il va la perdre rapidement avec son entrée dans les forces de Konohagakure no sato.

Erreur dans le premier chapitre aussi, au Japon on ne dit pas le prénom d'abord mais le nom donc c'est "Namikaze Minato et Uzumaki Kushina".

Karin aura comme nom "Uzumaki" pour toute référence, aller voir les derniers scans ou Kabuto avoue que la belle demoiselle fait partit du clan de Naruto, Chapitre 579: Les deux frères se battent comme un seul homme!

**Traduction:**

_Hikaru: Lumière._

_Rikudô Sennin: Sage des six chemins._

_Akasuna no Sasori: Scorpion des sables rouges._

_Hi no Kuni: Pays du Feu._

_Sasori-Danna: Maître Sasori, référence aux statut de maître artiste de Sasori dans le marrionnetisme._

_Uzumaki Dai: Maëlstrom ou tourbillon._

_Naruto:Maëlstrom._

_Hebi no Sennin: Sage des serpents._

_Mangekyô Sharingan: Kaléidoscope de l'oeil hypnotique._

_Tsukiyomi: fait référence à Tsuki-no-Kami, dieu de la lune Japonais. L'une des trois techniques redoutables du Mangekyô d'Itachi._

_Kiri no Shinobigatana shichinin shu: Les __sept épéistes légendaires de Kiri._

_Kiri=Kirigakure no Sato: Village caché dans la brume._

_Akatsuki: Lune rouge._

_Tsuki no me: Yeux de la Lune._

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Regret de la belette et préparation anglaise à l'Aube rouge.**

_Stupide petit frère..._

_Poursuit moi avec toute la haine que tu pourras possédés..._

_Viens me combattre quand tu posséderas ses yeux..._

_Mangekyô Sharingan..._

_Tsukiyomi..._

"Itachi, que regardes-tu? A quoi penses-tu?"

Itachi leva les yeux vers son camarade avec un visage illisible et regarda de nouveau vers la mer.

_Calme... Sérénité... Tant de choses qui me sont refusées... Akatsuki..._

"Kisame, dans combien de temps le rendez-vous aura-t'il lieu?"

"Dans exactement 5 jours, Sasuke a détruit Orochimaru hier... Un de nos espions l'a aiguillonné vers le Temple Uchiha au nord d'Hi no Kuni. Que vas-tu faire?"

Encore une fois, il ne répondit pas directement, il laissa le silence sur la falaise, offrant ainsi une réponse implicite à son coéquipier.

"Madara n'aimera pas que tu meurs inutilement..."

"Hnn..."

"En plus, je suis sûr que le monde _extérieur _doit valoir le coup, non? Sasori en parle souvent depuis qu'il est mort _officiellement _dans les Terres Élémentaires. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une belle demoiselle pour refaire ton clan avec. Allez vas-y, même Konan pense que tu en trouverais une facilement. Pourquoi tu n'en profites pas?"

"Que veux-tu Kisame, je me lasse de cette vie, Sasuke me hait et toutes mes explications ne feront rien. Et après tout, la mort n'est que le commencement d'une nouvelle aventure..."

"J'vais t'acheter des Pocky, au moins, t'arrêtera d'être dépressif pendant quelques temps et de jouer les philosophes..."

Le regard terne d'Itachi disparu pour laisser un visage joyeux, il suivit son camarade hors de la falaise pour aller dans le village le plus proche.

Le compte à rebours a commencé...

* * *

Sasori regardait depuis son perchoir surélevé, le château se trouvant en face de lui et admirait la beauté de celui-ci. Cela faisait 2 ans depuis qu'il était mort dans l'ancien continent. Grâce à Zetsu, il avait pu refaire sa vie et consacrer la plupart de son temps en Angleterre ou en France et découvrir les histoires, les mythes et les légendes. Au cours de sa recherche, il avait pu découvrir une nouvelle terrifiante mais aussi exaltante... D'où venait Hikaru, le Rikudô Sennin? Simple, il y a de cela une semaine, il découvrit à l'aide de son réseau d'espionnage qu'il y avait une tombe faite en cristal dans les catacombes d'un château qui s'appelait Avalon...

Et aujourd'hui, ses soupçons avaient eu raisons, Hikaru, le sage des six chemins portait un autre nom et son passé avait été en Angleterre. Son autre nom avait été Myrrdin Emrys. Le légendaire Merlin, un homme considéré comme un dieu au même stade du Rikudô Sennin parmi les Shinobi. Madara lui avait ordonné de sécuriser l'endroit car le château deviendrait bientôt la base d'opérations de l'Akatsuki. Si tout se passait bien, le territoire leur appartiendrait dans moins d'une semaine. La seule chose imprévue était cet homme du nom d'Albus Dumbledore.

Au premier coup d'œil, Madara et lui n'avait pas aimé l'homme car celui-ci était un perver et avait des manières grotesques. C'est pour cela qu'ils y avaient mis tout leur cœur pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans les idées farfelues de cet homme.

_Tu pardonneras ton prochain..._ Quelle naïveté... Pffft

"Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient presque perdus la guerre..."

"Ne te focalise pas sur le passé Sasori-danna. Un."

"Que fais-tu ici Deidara?"

"Je viens de la part de Nagato-sama, Itachi va bientôt te rejoindre. Un."

"Comment va le continent des Shinobi?"

"Notre vieil ennemi Orochimaru vient de mourir... Sasuke est finalement parti... Et concernant la guerre Serpentine. Un?"

"Voldemort a été ressuscité, il y a de cela un mois. Comment? Je ne le sais pas... Mais le vampire pense que c'est dû à un sort de très haute magie noire, un dérivé du sort du Rikudô..."

"Rikudô Sennin... Son corps est ici d'après ce que j'aurais compris... non? Un."

"Exacte. Madara veut apprendre de ses secrets, après tout si tout se passe bien, le dernier ajout dans notre organisation aura tout comme Nagato, le Rinnegan."

"Les Uchiha..."

"..."

"En faite ce Voldemort, est-il puissant? Un."

"En puissance, je dirais qu'il est un shinobi de classe S. En vitesse, classe C. Et en compétence, je dirais classe A. Madara lui soufflerais dessus et le combat serait déjà fini..."

"Je suppose que ces subordonnés ne sont pas mieux... Comment ce pays a-t'il pu perdre la guerre contre un loser pareil? Un."

Sasori tourna son regard vers son ami et le dévisagea longuement. Une intense réflexion dans son esprit. Deidara croisa son regard et commença à s'agacer qu'il y ait un pareil silence.

"Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme sa ? Un.

"..."

"Putain, tu vas répondre! Un."

"Je vais éclairer ton esprit obscurci, voix-tu ce pays?"

"Bin... oue, Un."

"Je ne parle évidemment pas physiquement Deidara, les habitants de ce monde ont pour 95% d'entres-eux l'impossibilité d'exploiter de la magie et sur les 5% qui reste, le monde shinobi représente 3,5% qui utilisent le Chakra tandis que les 1,5% n'utilisent que de la magie, un dérivé actuellement faible dû à l'arrogance des sorciers. La magie à l'origine est un don d'Izanagi envers les humains..."

Le discours cloua sur place le pyromane de l'Akatsuki. Comment Sasori pouvait-il connaître tant de détails sur les origines de leur monde et le nôtre.

"Je continue mon explication, voix-tu la déesse Izanagi dans sa grande bonté nous a donné ce don pour améliorer notre vie sur ces enfants... Izanagi et Izanami ont eu 519 enfants qui devinrent les continents et îles de ce monde... Cependant ces enfants ne sont pas aussi gentils que leur mère et donc elle nous a donné cela comme protection et armes pour se défendre. Le Chakra est un dérivé de la magie originel, la magie actuelle n'est qu'une ombre de sa splendeur passée. En bref, les gens de ce pays sont aussi faibles que les Genins qu'il y a dans Konoha..."

"Oh... Nous allons bien s'amuser n'est-ce pas Sasori-Danna. Un."

Deidara éclata de rire, Sasori resta de marbre, son regard toujours fixé sur le château, à admirer l'édifice et à réfléchir sur le futur.

* * *

Dans une petite clairière du beau pays d'Hi no Kuni, un étrange attroupement de personnes s'y tenaient. Ils étaient autour d'un feu en train de grignoter à ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un tigre géant. Pour un observateur avisé, il aurait remarqué que ces personnes étaient paranoïaques dû aux nombreux regards qu'ils jetaient autour d'eux.

Uzumaki Karin...

Uchiha Sasuke...

Hozuki Suigetsu...

Juugo...

Le groupe Hebi dans toute sa splendeur, leur objectif est de tuer Uchiha Itachi, le mouton noir de la famille Uchiha. Membre officiel de la plus puissante organisation de Nukenin, L'Akatsuki. Mais contrairement à l'Akatsuki, Hebi n'était pas habillé de robe noir mais de robe grise avec une ceinture violette. Le chef de cette petite organisation était Uchiha Sasuke, l'un des trois derniers membres du légendaire clan Uchiha. Actuellement, alors que ses coéquipiers étaient occupés de se détendre, Sasuke réfléchissait sur l'avenir de leur collaboration ainsi que la compagnie d'une certaine tête rouge.

Qu'allaient-ils faire quand Itachi serait six pieds sous terres. Une première pensée était sur la possibilité de retourner dans Konohagakure mais la peur d'être de nouveau la cible de milliers de Fangirl en manque de sexe ne vallait pas le coup. Surtout deux des Fangirl le répugnait au plus haut point, Yamanaka Ino et Haruno Sakura. Ces deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas humaines mais de véritables succubes.

_Houou... Sasuke-kun... sa te dit de venir chez moi..._

_Ta gueule Grand front! Sasuke-kun m'adore! N'est-ce pas Sasuke-kun?_

_Va crever Ino-cochon! Je serai l'épouse de Sasuke-kun! Shannaro!_

_Hmm... Sasuke-kun... Fais- moi un enfant..._

_Non... Sasuke-kun, ne l'écoute pas... Viens t'amuser avec moi..._

Secouant sa tête pour effacer ses souvenirs de Konoha de ses pensées, il détourna son regard du feu pour le tourner vers Karin, la seule fille du groupe. Celle-ci était trop occupée de s'engueuler avec Suigetsu pour le remarquer. Esquissant un sourire, il se leva et ne remarqua pas le silence à son départ.

"Je vais près de la rivière, je reviens..."

Ne leur laissant pas le temps d'une réponse, il disparu dans un Shunshin.

"C'est con ça! Tu l'a fait partir Suigetsu!"

"Arrête de me faire chier Sale chienne!"

Remarque qui lui vallut un poing dans la figure. Il disparu dans le ciel et une explosion se répercuta à travers toute la vallée.

"**KAARRIINN, ON SE REVERRA VERS D'AUTRES CIEUUUXX!**" Une étoile apparut dans le ciel et disparu aussitôt après.

Juugo roula des yeux devant leurs enfantillages et regarda de nouveau le feu. Contemplant avec froideur sa saucisse en train de cuire. Karin alla vers sa tente, y entra et ressortit avec un livre beige avec un contour brun. Sur le livre était écrit: "Le conte du Ninja Fougueux" par Jiraya du Densetsu no Sannin. Elle l'ouvrit et continua se lecture, oubliant même la présence d'une autre personne dans le camp.

De son côté Juugo se remémorait ses années de services auprès d'Orochimaru, Hebi no Sennin. Toutes les promesses que le Sage lui avait faites n'était que mensonge et sa douleur n'avait faites qu' accroître avec le temps. De plus, il ne pourrait jamais oublier les images traumatisantes que lui avait vallu une espérance de joie en arrivant tôt un matin dans la chambre du Sannin pour le réveiller, et le retrouver dans un lit avec son acolyte de toujours, Kabuto.

_Hmm... Kabuto... Oui... Plus vite... Haaaaa!_

_Hmm... Maître... Que de volupté... Slurp..._

Secouant la tête, une envie soudaine de vomir apparut et son teint beige changea pour un teint verdâtre. Mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, il se leva précipitamment et courrut pour sortir de la clairière. Karin leva les yeux de son bouquin et regarda l'endroit ou Juugo avait disparu avec une certaine confusion dans les yeux. Haussant les épaules, elle tourna son regard vers le feu, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Détournant son regard du feu, elle regarda de nouveaux vers l'endroit ou Juugo avait disparu. Un sourire mielleux apparut. Prenant la saucisse qui grillait sur le feu, elle ne vit pas une nouvelle personne arrivé dans la clairière.

* * *

Sasuke venait de partir de la clairière quand il entendit quelqu'un crier avec fureur et vit un OVNI passer au-dessus de lui. Songeant que peut-être l'objet non-identifié était sûrement un jeune homme avec des cheveux blancs.

Il secoua la tête en laissant échapper un rire qui venait du fond de son coeur. Une chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis le massacre, seul Itachi, Shisui ou sa mère avait pu lui mettre un sourire sur le visage.

Continuant son chemin jusqu'à la rivière, ses pensées retournèrent vers son meilleur ami, Naruto. Un voile de tristesse apparut dans ses yeux et un sourire triste apparut sur son beau visage.

_Un jour Teme, je serai Hokage, Dattebayo!_

_N'insultes pas Sakura-chan devant moi Teme, Dattebayo!_

_Même si je dois détruire tout les os de ton corps, tu retourneras avec moi à Konoha, Dattebayo!_

_Usuratonkachi, tu ne comprends pas ma souffrance... Je dois venger mon clan! Seul Orochimaru pourra m'offrir la puissance qu'il me faudra pour atteindre le niveau d'Itachi!_

_Arrête d'embêter Sasuke-kun! Naruto-baka!_

_Ceux qui transgresse les règles des Shinobi sont poubelles, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs amis sont pires que poubelles, ne l'oublie jamais Sasuke-san._

_D'accord Kakashi-sensei._

Konoha... Jamais, il n'aurait pu deviner que son passé laisserait une telle trace. Même en essayant de couper les ponts avec Naruto, il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, il préférait de loin le groupe Hebi que l'équipe 7 de Konoha.

Karin était physiquement et mentalement mieux que Sakura. De plus, il préférait voir ses enfant avec des cheveux rouges que des cheveux roses... Il ne put réprimer un frisson en pensant à de tous petits gosses avec des cheveux roses courir partout et criant comme des banshee. De plus, il avait découvert que Karin était une Uzumaki, le clan cousin des Senju, une raison de plus de la choisir, qui serait mieux qu'une Senju pour refaire le clan Uchiha.

Elle était étonnemment intelligente et était plutôt puissante comme Kunoichi. Physiquement, elle avait un corps de rêve, en bref, il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Juugo était un ami de longue date, en faite depuis le jour ou il avait vu Orochimaru s'amuser avec Kabuto... Ils s'étaient soûlés pour essayer d'oublier ce cauchemard... en vain. N'empêche, Juugo était fidèle comme l'était Akamaru avec Inuzuka Kiba. Donc, il devrait nettement réfléchir sur ce qu'il ferait après le combat inévitable contre son frère. Après tout, Juugo est de bonne compagnie.

Et enfin arrivait Suigetsu, bien qu'il soit une grande gueule comme Naruto, il avait ses moments ou il était vraiment sérieux. Tel que son rêve de récupérer toutes les armes du Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu. Personnellement, il pensait que ce serait irréalisable mais bon, c'est l'espoir d'un fou. Grâce à sa lignée, il était puissant et fidèle à Sasuke car le compagnon d'Itachi était Hoshigaki Kisame.

Samehada porté par Hoshigaki Kisame.

Kubikiri Hōchō porté par Momochi Zabuza.

Hiramekarei porté par Hôzuki Mangetsu.

Kiba porté par Kurosuki Raïga.

Kabutowari porté par Akebino Jinin.

Nuibari porté par Kuirarare Kushimaru.

Homatsu porté par Munashi Jinpachi.

7 lames de légendes appartenant à 7 épéistes d'exceptions. Talentueux dans leur propre compétence. Il se rappelle des paroles de son père concernant le bon vieux temps ou l'académie ne laissait pas de stupides Fangirl venir en cours. Son père n'aimait pas la paix. Sasuke ressentit un peu de honte par rapport à ces Shinobi des temps anciens. Eux n'auraient jamais crié à un autre ninja pour apprendre de leur compétence. Finalement, ce bâtard de Danzo n'avait peut-être pas tort concernant la désuétude de Konoha pendant la paix.

Pendant son temps avec Orochimaru, bien qu'il fut... traumatisé, il avait appris beaucoup de techniques de combat et utiles dans la vie de tout les jours. Il avait appris l'humilité envers les autres et à ne plus les sous-estimer sous le prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas de clan tandis qu'il était un Uchiha. Son passage sous le sombre ninja avait eu beaucoup plus d'effet bénéfique que d'effets désagréables.

Il arriva enfin au niveau de la rivière et regarda un beau spectable se présentant devant lui, un cerf avec sa troupe se désaltéraient près de la rivière. Restant silencieux devant ce beau tableau, il fixa silencieusement une biche nettoyant son petit. Détournant le regard, il fixa ensuite son regard vers l'eau et vit un bref instant un homme avec un masque orange ayant le sharingan. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil et disparu après que Sasuke se frotta les yeux. Rouvrant les yeux, il ne vit que son reflet. L'étrange apparition avait disparu...

Ses yeux noirs laissèrent places à des yeux écarlates ou nageaient 3 tomoe noirs. Regardant après une quelconque technique de Genjutsu, il ne vit qu'une légère aura autour des animaux qui le fixaient du regard avec une certaine curiosité pour les jeunes et de la suspicion pour les plus âgés. Réprimant un sourire, il se retourna sans un regard et prit le chemin du retour vers le camp.

* * *

Une explosion retentit à travers toute la vallée, il vit au loin un objet entrant en collision avec une montagne. Détournant la tête vers l'objet de sa curiosité, il vit une lumière bleueté se déplaçant vers la rivière de la vallée. Analysant le chakra, il reconnu immédiatement celui d'Uchiha Sasuke. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et l'étrange silhouette noir disparu dans un tourbillon, restaurant le silence sur la falaise. Un autre être apparut cette fois-ci du sol, vêtu d'une veste noir à nuages rouges, il regarda aux alentours.

"Et merde... Il est encore parti ou?"

"**Sûrement voir son petit protégé... Ou il est partit voir la tombe d'**_**elle**_**."**

"Après toutes ces années... ? Une réunion de familles, tu crois? Après tout, il est son..."

"**Chut! Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre, te rappelles-tu du serment?"**

"Je m'en rappelle tous les jours... ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne serais jamais un traître à Tobi."

**"Si il va voir sa tombe, on ne le verra pas avant un bon mois et Nagato veut qu'on accélère nos plans. D'ici 2 mois, Uchiha Sasuke rentrera en transformation..."**

"Transformation? Tu veux dire..."

**"Oui. Il aura enfin le Rinnegan si pas le Tsuki no Me dû à l'incompétence de Fugaku... Oser transmettre les gènes de Madara-sama à Sasuke aura sûrement des effets secondaires..."**

"L'ennemi ne verra pas la surprise arrivé... Héhé."

Les deux moitiés de Zetsu commencèrent à ricaner et l'horizon commença à s'assombrir. Ils fusionnèrent avec le sol et laissèrent le lieu en paix.

* * *

Après un rapide passage pour le voir, Tobi réapparut au-dessus du garçon après que celui-ci se soit retourner et retournait vers son camp. Une larme tomba de son seul oeil visible et sortit du masque pour attérir sur la rivière. Enlevant rapidement son masque, il essuya son visage de toutes larmes et remit rapidement la relique et jeta un dernière regard vers le jeune Uchiha. Disparaissant à nouveaux, il arriva devant une tombe dans un cimetière abandonné. Des tombes étaient là depuis plusieurs millénaires tandis que d'autres étaient beaucoup plus récentes.

Il vit un petit village avec des jeunes enfants courant un peu partout, ainsi que des jeunes filles adolescentes. Celle-ci se promenaient vers la forêt. Détournant la tête, il regarda la tombe.

"Banbutsu Sozô!"

Son masque orange brûla pour laisser passer de la lumière violette venant de son oeil gauche. Le Rinnegan y était présent. Des centaines de roses blanches recouvrirent la tombe ainsi que celles d'à côté.

_Justinia Pélopée Uchiha née Stefferson._

_1905-1944_

_Madara Kurosui Uchiha._

_1903-1944_

_Evelyn Justinia Evans née Uchiha._

_1942-1979_

_Edward Stanford Evans._

_1941-1979_

_Lily Evelyn Potter née Evans._

_1970-1981_

_James Charlus Potter._

_1970-1981_

_Harry James Potter._

_1980-1981_

"Si seulement j'avais su que tu étais mon arrière petit-fils, jamais tu ne serais rester à Konoha..."

Déposant une dernière fleur, celle-ci étant noir, représentant sa volontée de fer. Il se retourna pour voir les deux jeunes filles le regarder avec curiosité. Les regardant quelques secondes, il décida enfin de bouger et partit cependant l'une des jeunes filles pris la parole.

"Excusez-moi mais pourquoi mettez-vous des photos devant ses tombes, ils ne sont pas de votre famille, leur dernière famille est morte avec Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu."

"Observez le blason sur l'une des tombes et vous verrez que nous sommes de la même famille du côté de sa mère. De plus, ce que je fais avec des fleurs ne regarde que moi!"

Leur regard de curiosité prirent un regard offensé. Il activa son sharingan et les regarda avec une intention meurtrière immense. L'une des jeunes filles, une blonde s'évanouit dans le choc. Réprimant un ricanement méprisant. Il se détourna.

"De toute façon l'une des tombes n'est pas valable... Harry Potter est vivant... Adieu _jeunes _filles."

Il disparu dans un tourbillon. Quelques minutes plus tard, des Aurors apparurent pour voir l'origine de l'immense quantitée de magie employée en ce lieu sacré et tombèrent sur des jeunes filles évanouie. L'interrogatoire mise au jour le fait que leur sauveur... était vivant. Cet homme dont l'emblême représentait le Clan Uchiha était dangereux. Le département des mystères ne connaissaient pas l'origines de la magie qu'il avait utilisé.

* * *

Dans Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie et de sorcellerie accueillaient actuellement les membres de la célèbre organisation "L'Ordre du Phénix". Les tables étaient disposées en cercles permettant aux membres de tous se voir. Les bavardages en tout genres s'arrêtèrent avec l'arrivée assez tardive d'une personne toute habillée de noir. Le visage blanc, des rides répartis sur toute la face. Des cheveux graisseux et des yeux d'un noir profond. Cet homme s'appelait Severus Rogue.

"Lord Voldemort a su avoir une photographie du vieil homme qui a aggressé les demoiselles Patil et Brown. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait mais le seigneur des ténèbres a... bégayé. Il est devenu... blême!" Mentit le maître de potion.

Des exclamations se répercutèrent à travers la grande salle. Le directeur Dumbledore exigea le silence après plusieurs minutes de disputes entre l'espion et certains membres respectés de l'organisation.

"Es-tu sûr Severus?" Demanda Albus Dumbledore.

"Certainement, il a dit que c'était impossible qu'il soit encore vivant, l'homme devait sûrement être âgé d'au moins 160 ans. Car la date de sa naissance et de sa mort serait fausse. Il a parlé du cimetière des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Les Uchiha seraient lointainement ainsi que plus récemment lié. Cet homme d'après ce que dit Voldemort, auraient les yeux de Merlin." Répondit Severus Rogue.

Il montra la photographie, on y voyait Tobi sans son masque tournant la tête vers eux. Le Sharingan ainsi que le Rinnegan y apparaîssait. Albus resta de marbres en voyant l'oeil tant redouté, celui qui avait pu construire la Lune. Cet homme qui était-il? De plus, que voulait-il dire en disant qu'Harry Potter est vivant, il avait vu le corps lui-même. Remus Lupin ne lui avait plus parler depuis ce jour là. Severus ne le regardaient presque plus du même oeil. Le seul héritage de Lily avait disparu dû à ses erreurs.

"Severus, comment a réagi Voldemort concernant le fait qu'Harry Potter soit peut-être vivant?"

"Il a réfléchi et a dit que le gosse était sûrement en compagnie du vieil homme. Il hésite à agir ce qui est plutôt inhabituel dans son comportement. Il ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres du vieux."

"Quelle est son identité?"

"Madara Uchiha. Mais d'après les recherches, il serait l'arrière grand-père d'Harry Potter."

Une personne courageuse leva enfin la main pour exprimer sa question, la question à un million d'euro.

"Mais qu'a-t'il fait pour que Vous-savez-qui en ait peur?" Demanda courageusement Nymphadora Tonks.

"Personne dans l'histoire n'a sût invoquer un dieu démon dans le plan d'existence des humains."

"Un di..dieu dém..on?" Bégaya un membre de l'Ordre.

"Il y a au Japon comme dans toutes les religions de l'époque des rumeurs de plusieurs Dieux régissant l'existence du monde. Au Japon, il y a Susannô-no-Mikoto qui s'occupe de la bataille et des océans. Ensuite, il y a Tsuki-no-Kami qui vieille sur la Terre depuis sa demeure, la Lune. Il représente l'obscurité. Puis vint Amaterasu, la déesse du Soleil. Mais il y a d'autres Dieux comme Izanagi et Izanami, les fondateurs du monde. Ou Inari et Isopu, 2 Dieux démons. L'un vieillant sur Terre tandis que l'autre s'occupe des démons de la mer. Inari, le démon renard à neuf queues, il est aussi le Dieu suprême des Renards, ainsi que des illusions. Isopu, le démon tortue à trois queues, il s'occupe de faire la fameuse dérive des continents. Mais ce n'étais que des mythes jusqu'à son apparition... Uchiha Madara invoqua Inari lors d'un duel officiel pour la main de sa femme. Un autre homme la voulait pour lui et avait traité l'invocateur d'être un lâche sans talent. Le ministère voulait le faire arrêter pour magie noire de tout dernier ordre mais tout les raids ratèrent et ceux qui furent capturés furent mangés par des... renards. Q'un humain puisse faire cela sans mourir fut tout à fait un exploit qui fut gravé dans tout les livres de magie noire. La famille Potter qui était déjà à l'époque un allié renforça son alliance."

L'assistance resta dans le silence à cet énorme résumé de la situation. Severus devint blême aux sérieux ennuis qui l'auraient pu avoir en faisant de la scolarité d'Harry, un enfer. Beaucoup de personnes froncèrent les sourcils et confrontèrent du regard le directeur.

"Pourquoi personnes n'est actuellement au courrant?" Exigea Fol Oeil.

"Le ministère à la mort présumée de Madara effaça les souvenirs de beaucoup de personnes. Les livres approuvés par le ministère n'en firent jamais référence. Madara fut un mot tabou pendant plus de trente ans dans le ministère."

"Sa réapparition serait catastrophique pour les ennemis de Potter... Et avec la mort de Lily..."

Ceux qui n'avaient pas fait le lien palîrent d'un coup. Ils retroussèrent leur manches et épongèrent leur front avec des mouchoirs temporairement invoqués. La tension au sein de la salle augmenta d'un coup, certains frissonnèrent. Imaginant se retrouver dans une énorme bête tout droit sortie des enfers avec les plus viles desseins. Et devant elle, un homme avec des yeux violets et rouges et un sourire sadique.

La réunion continua ensuite abordant sur d'autres thèmes bien que la tension ne déscenda pas avant que la réunion ne soit terminé. Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore restèrent seules, gardant le silence pendant quelques instants puis commencèrent enfin la conversation privée.

"Ils ont encore commis des actes hostiles contres nous... l'Akatsuki devient vraiment un énorme problème, un problème que nous devons régler au plus vite!"

"Effectivement Albus, mais ils ont acheté un château dans le haut de l'Ecosse. Les rumeurs veulent qu'ils auraient découvert _son _corps."

"Cela expliquerait pourquoi il aurait ses yeux..."

"Uchiha Madara. Le vrai visage de Dieu..."

"Ne pousse pas trop Severus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a ses yeux qu'il pourrait être considérer comme un Dieu."

Severus poussa un long soupire et marcha l'entrée de la grande salle et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

"Voldemort avec son immortalité passive et Uchiha Madara avec sa véritable immortalité... L'un héritier de Salazard Serpentard et l'autre héritier de Myrrdin Emrys alias Merlin."

Sur ces mots, il quitta la grande salle laissant un vieil homme dans ses songes et réfléchissant sur le destin qui allait se poser pour lui dans l'avenir. D'un geste de la main, une lettre avec une plume apparut.

_Mon vieil ami,_

_Je te contacte pour te demander de l'aide, l'Akatsuki fait son exil dans mon pays, l'homme masqué à déjà fait un mouvement contres nous et il a trouvé le corps de votre "Rikudô Sennin". Il a aussi acquis le Rinnegan. Es-tu sûr qu'il n'est plus en possession du Kyûbi?_

_Ma plus sincère demande..._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Il prit la lettre et se dirigea vers la volière de Poudlard.

* * *

Une énorme boule de terre monta dans le ciel couvrant les alentours dans les ombres. Sur une falaise se tenait un homme avec de longs cheveux rouges et une cape noir avec des nuages rouges. Uzumaki Nagato s'entraînait à contrôler l'une des plus belles techniques de son ancêtre, Chibaku Tensei. Celle-ci grossit encore et finalement se désagrégea après avoir atteint plusieurs kilomètres de hauteur et retomba sur terre sous une pluie de météore. L'homme s'énerva sous son nouvelle échec et frappa du poing un malheureux rocher. Celui-ci fut pulvérisé.

Konan regarda son homme avec amour et lâcha échapper un petit rire et frotta son ventre avec délicatesse. La belle jeune femme est enceinte de l'utilisateur du Rinnegan. Avançant vers le bel homme, elle frotta avec délicatesse ses cheveux rouges et s'asseya à côté de lui. Elle fit poser sa tête contre son ventre pour que celui-ci écoute son enfant bouger dans le ventre de sa femme. Souriant comme un idiot, il lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et reprit son écoute.

"Aussi active que son père..." Rigola Konan derrière sa main.

"Tu veux dire...?"

"Le Medic-nin affirme que ce sera une fille. J'hésite sur un nom..."

"Tôka comme ma grand-mère? Ou Katsumi comme ta mère?"

"Pourquoi pas Inori comme ta mère?"

"Je n'aime pas ce nom. Je préfère celui de ta mère ou celui de ma grand-mère. Si je l'appelle comme sa, chaque jour, je me rappellerai du massacre de ma famille par les Konoha-nin."

Konan pris un regard attendrissant et pris sa main droite dans sa main gauche et la caressa tendrement pour le calmer. L'homme aux cheveux écarlates avait un regard hanté, se remémorant le pire jour de sa vie. Comment des humains pouvaient-ils massacrer des innocents comme sa sans avoir de remords? Tobi, quand il avait libéré le Kyûbi sur Konoha pour la détruire, il l'avait fait par vengeance, non par orgueil dû à son échec à la vallée de la fin mais par tristesse, car des Konoha-nin avaient tué sa femme. Shimura Danzo avait ordonné aux ANBU ayant une allégeance envers lui d'aller en Europe.

Actuellement, le vieux faucon de guerres était encore vivant mais ce ne serait que temporaire. Sasuke apprendrait bientôt de la trahison de Konoha et de la filiation de Madara envers lui. Konoha aurait 3 utilisateurs de Rinnegan contres eux. Dont deux auraient l'Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan.

"Konan..."

"Hmm?"

"Madara a-t'il déjà fini de construire les corps de Deidara, d'Itachi et de Kisame?"

"Il a fini les nôtres et celui d'Itachi. Kisame est sensé l'assommer pour qu'il n'aille pas faire l'imbécile en allant faire son martyre."

"Bien, je veux qu'Itachi parte immédiatement des terres élémentaires. Deidara l'attendra au Mont Fûji."

Zetsu qui venait d'arriver enregistra le tout et disparu, n'étant resté que quelques secondes pour entendre les ordres.

"Puis ce sera Hidan et Kakuzu. Et enfin... nous."

"Le scrypt est impeccable. Ces crétins de Konoha-nin croiront qu'ils ont gagné la guerre. Mais ils n'auront que gagner contres des corps représentant 40% de notre puissance. Grande évolution par rapport aux 30% des corps de Zetsu..."

Nagato ricana et ouvrit les yeux, tout endroit ou ils portaient le regard, des plantes apparaîssaient. Son pouvoir évoluait constamment depuis que Madara l'avait sauvé de sa malédiction grâce à son Banbutsu Sozô. Son esprit était allé dans un corps identiques à son ancien. Et il s'était vite habitué. Puis après plus d'un an dans son nouveau corps avait subitement évolué, son Rinnegan devint étrangement surpuissant. Il devint un Lieur-de-vie. La nature florissait d'un simple regard. Madara lui avait dit que bientôt il aurait un pouvoir s'appelant l'aspect de la Terre, lui permettant de connaître l'aspect de santé de toute la planète, que celle-ci dépendrait de lui. Que son coeur serait le coeur de la Terre. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour se remettre de ses paroles. Il deviendrait un Dieu... Madara lui était au stade de l'Aspect du Temps, il était devenu immortel et avait le pouvoir de l'irréalité, son corps pouvait traverser n'importe quoi. Traversant l'espace sans aucune difficulté. Il était devenu un Aspect de la Terre, il y a de cela une vingtaine d'année. Le monde n'avait jamais connu au temps de fertilité dans les cultures. Mais contrairement à Nagato, Madara n'était pas devenu un Lieur-de-vie, grand mystère pour lui.

Secouant la tête, il arrêta de penser et se releva, attirant ainsi le regard de sa femme, il l'a pris par la main et la porta comme une princesse. Voyageant vite vers Ame no Kuni, leur pays.

"Mon amour?"

"Madara a l'air fâché, je le sens."

Ils continuèrent leur route dans le silence, traversant vite les plaines près de Kusagakure no Sato.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard...**

"Jamais je ne te laisserai t'en sortir SALE CON! MEURT. UN!

Sur ces paroles, de l'argile sortit de ses mains, il nourrit une bouche au niveau du poumon gauche, son corps devint tout noir et une explosion colossale se répercuta à travers toute la chaine de montagne. Uchiha Sasuke partit vite fait bien fait vers le nord d'Hi no Kuni, manquant de peu l'explosion totale. Il ne vit pas un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux blonds le regarder avec un petit sourire.

"J'arrive Sasori-Danna car je suis officiellement _mort._ Un."

Le garçon explosa de rire et partit sur un hibou d'argile vers la mer. Etrangement sur les lieux de l'explosion, ils restaient des morceaux de robes de l'Akatsuki ainsi que la tête de Deidara d'Iwa prouvant que l'explosion n'était pas totalement réussi.

* * *

Un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux noirs regardaient son compagnon requin depuis son trône. Il lui offrit un sourire taquin.

"Je pense que ce sera la dernière fois que nous nous voyons Kisame-kun..."

L'homme requin ricana et sourit d'une manière revêche. Ricanant d'une manière sadique.

"Fais pas ton mélodrame, Madara ainsi que le reste savait que t'allait m'empoisonner pour aller te sacrifier comme un pauvre idiot."

Après cela, l'homme requin tomba à terre, assommer temporairement par le poison. Mais il vit quelque chose qui le fit frissonner, un autre lui-même lui souriait et derrière lui était Kakuzu. Il sentit une piqure et se retourna pour voir le visage goguenard d'Hidan.

"Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras en Grande-Bretagne, il y a un très beau soleil là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas, _Itachi-san _ne fera pas de mal à ton petit frère et tu le reverras dans l'Akatsuki dans quelques mois."

"Non! Je ne veux p..."

Il s'écroula avant de savoir finir sa phrase.

"Changement de plan, Deidara l'emmenera en Grande-Bretagne lui-même, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il serait dommage que le petit Itachi-kun revienne et que Sasuke finisse son travail avec le véritable Itachi."

Hidan retena toute une série d'insultes et grommela dans sa barbe. Il prit le corps d'Itachi et partit vers le nord. Le faux Itachi ricana, pris un katana dans sa main et sortit du manoir. Allant tout droit ves l'autre manoir, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin.

"Hâte de partir de ce continent et de faire une petite pause."

Un bruit attira son attention, une plante germa du sol. Reconnaissant rapidement Zetsu, il lui offrit un mouvement de la main et l'invita à s'asseoir. Un jeune homme sortit d'un couloir avec une bouteille de sake. Après l'avoir pauser sur la table, le jeune homme partir rapidement de la pièce. Kakuzu ouvrit la bouteille et l'a bu cul-sec. Regardant enfin son camarade, il parla enfin.

"Alors, les affaires? Comment va Anko?"

"Les affaire roulent et Anko va très bien. Madara a bien réussi son travail, Anko porte un faux sceau d'Orochimaru. Mais concernant Madara, il a attiré l'attention du monde magique anglais sur nous..."

"Comment?"

Le ton de la voix monta d'un cran, montrant bien l'agacement du chasseur de primes.

"Disons que certaines personnes sans intelligence ont touché un point sensible en lui, sur sa famille et il n'a pas pu tenir. Voldemort connaît maintenant son existence ainsi que l'Ordre du Phénix..."

"Que dis l'espion?"

"Dumbledore va contacter son indic dans les Terres Elémentaires..."

"Bien, son indic, ce vieillard décrépi ne saura rien..."

"je précise que ce vieillard décrépi est resté Kage pendant plus de 50 ans..."

"Héhé... Même Deidara pourrait l'abattre si il l'y mettait tout son coeur... ou plutôt toute son âme d'artiste."

Zetsu pris une pause pour une intense réflection et hocha finalement la tête. Il prit un verre et fit un geste de la main, de l'eau tourna tout autour de lui et alla dans le verre. Buvant une gorgée, il tourna son regard vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce et vit des flammes noirs au loin.

"Le combat a commencé..."

**Fin du Chapitre 2.**

_**Salutation à tous, finalement j'aimerai un peu de commentaires, car j'ai reçu un commentaire malgrès 39 personnes ayant lu cette histoire... Cela m'attriste un peu. ****  
**_

**Beaucoup de changement dans le comportement des gens de l'Akatsuki. Beaucoup de secrets dévoilés... Pas de lemon malheureusement, j'veux pas mon histoire supprimée car il y a déjà des actions de contres ceux qui hébergent des lemon... Snif...  
**

**Uchiha madara, arrière grand-père de Uchiha Sasuke et par extension Harry Potter, étrange, non? Je me suis un peu basé sur une autre histoire anglaise. Mais le contexte est un peu différente car dans cette histoire là, Uchiha Madara est le grand-père maternel d'Uzumaki Naruto alias Pein. Histoire à lire: Raining Darkness de Crimson Ultrafox .  
**


	3. Confrontation du Renard et du corbeau

**Sasuke Uchiha ou Harry Potter?**

**Harry Potter et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé:** _Et si les Dursley n'avaient pas garder le garçon qui a survécu? Qu'il avait été mis dans un orphelinat? Et qu'un certain chef de clan et sa jeune épouse l'avait récupéré in vitro._

**Commentaire:**

Objectif avec ce chapitre, attendire les 20 000 mots. Il faut que mon histoire soit beaucoup plus apprécié que celle de mon père.

Pour ceux qui trouvent que je poste mes chapitres avec quelques mois entres eux, je suis désolé mais l'inspiration va et vient comme le vent... j'aime bien cette citation ^^.

Comme dans le chapitre précédent, laissez des commentaires pour dire si c'est bien ou si c'est de la merde, ce serait apprécié. De plus, au moins j'ai la preuve que mon histoire est mieux que celle de mon père héhé... HAHA... si les commentaires sont positifs... ^^

Hideaki-sama: Grand merci pour ta review. Une étape de plus vers mon but.

Enigme: Qui est Tobi, est-ce aussi un Uchiha Madara? Le gagnant est celui qui peut regarder vers l'avenir. L'énigme de son identité sera révélée vers le quatrième ou cinquième chapitre. Si pas le sixième ou septième XD.

**Traduction:**

_Tsuchikage: l'ombre de la pierre._**  
**

_Iwagakure no sato: le village caché dans les rochers.  
_

**Chapitre 3: La confrontation du Renard et du Corbeau.**

* * *

**Poudlard, Juin 1996.**

Maître Corbeau, sur un arbre perché,

Tenait en son bec un fromage.

Maître renard par l'odeur alléché,

Lui tint à peu près ce langage:

"Et bonjour Monsieur du Corbeau.  
Que vous êtes joli! que vous me semblez beau!  
Sans mentir, si votre ramage  
Se rapporte à votre plumage,  
Vous êtes le phénix des hôtes de ces bois"

A ces mots le corbeau ne se sent pas de joie

Et pour montrer sa belle voix.  
Il ouvre un large bec et laisse tomber sa proie.

Le renard s'en saisit et dit: "Mon bon monsieur,  
Apprenez que tout flatteur  
Vit aux dépens de celui qui l'écoute:  
Cette leçon vaut bien un fromage sans doute."

Le corbeau ne prenant aucune offense de son malheur,

Lui sourit et ouvrit ses yeux.

Le noir avait disparu pour laisser place aux carmins,

Le renard eut peur devant les yeux du Malin.

D'un croassement, le gourmand pris feu,

Jugeant le pauvre malheureux.

L'oiseau pris peur et pleura son silence,

De ce jour, aucun renard ne voulut refaire cette expérience.

La voix de la jeune fille récitait le texte avec une voix dénuée de tout sentiment mais on ne sentit pas moins ses sentiments sur cette fable magique. La fable d'origine, cet-à-dire moldue, parlait de la gourmandise tandis que celle magique, parlait d'une malédiction et de la mort. Celle d'origine devait avoir dans les 150 ans tandis que celle-ci en avait dans les 50. Beaucoup de personnes ne connaissaient pas son origine ni sa signification. Sauf pour les plus vieilles familles de Sang pure.

Voilà une semaine depuis la réapparition du légendaire invocateur d'Inari. Le ministère cherchait encore son identité tandis que Voldemort et ses sbires cherchaient la position du diable en personne. Cependant les yeux rouges avaient lancés des pistes aux ministères et ils avaient plusieurs soupçons sur la famille de l'homme. Pourrait-il être lié à Uchiha Madara?

Quand la lecture fut terminé, beaucoup d'élèves levèrent les yeux confus vers leur professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Ne comprenant rien à la signification de cette fable, dénuée de sens.

"Professeur, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?" Demanda enfin une élève de Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

"La photographie de l'homme que vous avez vu dans la Gazette du sorcier ou dans le Prophète... Le corbeau dans cette histoire représente d'après le ministère, l'homme qui est apparu à Godric's Hollow ou du moins y est lié. Jusqu'à maintenant le ministère désapprouvaient que notre scolarité parle de cet évènement. Un fait que ne retrace seulement que les ouvrages sur la Magie noire, il y a de cela cinquante ans, un évènement sans précédent eut lieu. Aujourd'hui, Albus Dumbledore put avoir l'autorisation pour annoncer cet évènement caché du monde.

Au cours des millénaires, l'espèce humaine eut des prédictions et des superstitions concernant l'existence d'un ou de plusieurs Dieux. Mais jamais jusqu'ici, personne n'avait pu prouver leur existence..."

Arrêtant de parler, il se tourna vers son auditoire pour voir la quasi-totalité des élèves qui le regardaient avec de grand yeux.

"Vous voulez dire que... ?"

"Un jour, un homme devait se marier à celle qu'il aimait. Au moment de la cérémonie, tout une famille de sorcier le remirent en question et le traitèrent de lâches ainsi que plusieurs autres insultes. Le futur marié, de bon cœur leur laissa la chance de s'excuser..."

La température de la pièce baissa étrangement de plusieurs degrés. Les élèves frissonnèrent et se regardèrent entres eux. Les Gryphondor se rapprochèrent les uns et des autres. Des murmures parcoururent la pièce.

"Il n'aurait pas... ?"

"Tu crois?"

"Sûrement un mangemort, ce type!"

"Quel homme courageux!"

"T'es folle ma vieille, c'est un démon!"

"Chut!"

Le professeur Binns ramena le calme dans toute la classe et continua le récit.

"Donc comme je le disais. Il leur laissa une chance... Qu'ils ne prirent mêmes pas! Ils en rajoutèrent mêmes! Les yeux du marié changèrent de couleur, de noir à rouges sangs. Il récita une formule magique et l'invoqua sans sceptre ni baguette. Il se coupa la main et la posa à terre. Des runes apparurent et brillèrent. Une explosion se répercuta à travers toute la vallée ou se passaient le mariage. Quand la fumée fut dissipée, une créature avec des poils oranges étaient apparus. Ses yeux fendus rougeoyant étaient éclairés d'une intelligence malveillante. Le renard avait neuf queues tourbillonnant dans tout les sens derrière lui. Le démon avait une taille colossale, et d'un geste de la main, la totalité des protections des agresseurs furent réduites en miettes. Au cours de cette nuit, la famille Gaunt disparu totalement. Le mariage se passa sans encombres. Mais par la suite, le ministère essayèrent plusieurs tentatives d'arrestations sur cette personne..."

"Tu crois qu'ils ont réussi... ?"

"Sûrement, personnes peut battre les Aurors!"

"Arrête de rêver, il les a massacrés!"

Le vieux fantôme tourna son regard vers eux et les fit se taire d'un simple regard. Baissant les yeux, il tourna son regard vers une photographie qui était là depuis une bonne soixantaine d'année. Une jeune femme avec des cheveux rouges y étaient présent avec un homme avec de très longs cheveux noirs. Vêtu d'une longue cape noir, il offrait à l'objectif, un sourire qui montrait sa noblesse d'âme et sa puissance. Derrière ses yeux noirs, il y avait une puissante magie.

Et à côté de lui, se trouvait un autre homme qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, c'était lui beaucoup plus jeunes et... encore vivant. Sa jeune sœur s'était marié à cet homme. Il le trouvait plutôt charmant sauf quand il s'énervait... Une bonne comparaison serait quand un dieu s'énerve.

Mais après la débâcle du mariage, il avait dû changer son nom de famille pour ne pas avoir le ministère de la magie sur le dos. Une honte que ses parents bien que compréhensifs lui avaient reprochés. Songeant que sa sœur avait été quand même émue qu'il fasse tout sa pour son honneur, elle avait directement dit oui à l'autel.

"Professeur?"

"Hmm?... Ha oui, le démon qu'il a invoqué est un dieu démon du nom d'Inari, le dieu renard. L'évènement fut passé sous silence après la mort atroce d'une centaine d'Auror aux pattes des renards. Atroce, effectivement."

Même si c'était plutôt paradoxal, on pouvait voir à cet instant un regard hanté sur sa personne. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la photographie, il glapit quand Madara lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux.

"Bi... Bien comme je le disais, le ministère passa cela sous silence et effaça cet évènement de toute trace historique, malheureusement pour eux, d'autres ouvrages en firent pourtant la publication."

"Professeur, comment s'appelle cet homme?"

"Madara, Uchiha Madara."

"A-t'il eu des descendants?"

Regardant celui qui posa la question, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le visage curieux de l'héritier de la famille Malefoy. Son long silence ne passa pas inaperçu.

"Oui, il en a eu. Mais par respect pour eux, je ne citerai pas de nom. Bien, le cours est terminé."

La cloche sonna la fin des cours de la journée de ce vendredi. Permettant aux jeunes de profiter d'un vendredi d'après-midi en plein air. Et d'un week-end de détente avant les examens. Cependant quelques élèves restèrent en arrières, profitant du départ du professeur pour discuter de la leçon du jour. Parmi les élèves, il y avait 3 Gryphondor, 3 Poufsouffles, 3 Serdaigles et 2 Serpentard.

Ce groupe avait un nom officieux, chaque fois qu'un problème se posait, ils l'élucidaient. Ils étaient les génies de leur génération.

Hermione Granger de Gryphondor.

Neville Londubat de Gryphondor.

Ginnevra Weasley de Gryphondor.

Susan Bones de Poufsouffle.

Hannah Abbot de Poufsoufle.

Ernie Macmillan de Poufsouffle.

Padma Patil de Serdaigle.

Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle.

Terry Boot de Serdaigle.

Tracey Davis de Serpentard.

Daphné Greengrass de Serpentard.

Les deux dernier membres avaient rejoints en quatrième année. Etant tout d'abord sceptique, elles furent rapidement convaincu de leur intelligence et de leur savoir. Leur toute première affaire dont les chercheurs furent Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat, permirent à Albus Dumbledore de déjouer le plan de Lord Voldemort. Leur deuxième affaire concernait l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, dont les membres furent Neville, Hermione mais aussi Hannah, Susan, Ernie, Terry et Luna.

La troisième affaire avec l'évasion de Sirius Orion Black, réussit avec la preuve de son innocence, avait été réalisée par les mêmes mais rejoint par Padma Patil et Ginny Weasley. Et finalement avec les preuves de la future résurrection du seigneur des ténèbres, Daphné et Tracey avait rejoint la partie. Mais maintenant, leur talent venait à nouveau d'être appelé par l'apparition d'un troisième côté dans cette guerre. Ainsi que le fameux Survivant, qui n'était pas aussi mort que nous le pensions. Tout cela avait un lien, ils en étaient sûr.

"Harry Potter est vivant, t'es sûr?"

"Oui, l'homme l'a dit à Parvati..."

"D'ailleurs quelles sont ses yeux rouges? Ils n'existent aucune espèce magique ou être magique qui peut contrôler des démons d'un simple coup d'œil."

"Il faut chercher des indices à Godric's Hollows..."

"On ne pourra pas car le lieu est rempli de Langue-de-plomb du département des mystères. L'homme avec les yeux violets a effectué une magie disparue depuis l'époque de Merlin, d'après ce que ma tante a pu recueillir."

"Disparue? Merlin? Cet homme doit être extrêmement puissant."

"Bien deviné Sherlock."

"Hein?"

"Laisse tomber, c'est une expression moldue."

"Bien assez rêvasser, Daphné et Tracey, vous pourriez y aller pendant les vacances?"

"Hmm... peut-être, avec le retour de Vous-savez-qui, nos parents sont plus vigilants."

"Pas sûr de mon côté."

"D'accord, Padma, essaie d'interroger ta sœur, s'il te plaît. Luna, demande aux contacts de ton père de trouver des informations sur cet homme. Susan et Hannah, arrangez-vous pour savoir ce qu'il se passe du côté du ministère grâce à ta tante."

Prenant une gorgée d'air frais, elle réfléchit sur une démarche à suivre.

"Terry et Ernie, cherchez des informations dans les vieux livres de vos familles pour connaître au moins quelque petites choses sur ces évènements. Neville, ta grand-mère était une personne proche des Potter d'après Sirius. Je me chargerai de Sirius et du Professeur Lupin tandis que toi, tu interrogera ta grand-mère. S'il te plaît."

Ils se lancèrent tous un regard et partirent tous vers la bibliothèque pour commencer les recherches en attendant les vacances et commencer la véritable recherche.

* * *

Sur une falaise, au couché du soleil, se tenait un adolescent. Une veste grise légèrement violette avec le blason des Uchiha sur le dos, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il avait tué son grand-frère alors que celui-ci était innocent. Il ferma les yeux. Les larmes tombant librement sur son magnifique visage. Oubliant la présence de Suigetsu, de Juugo, de Madara et de Karin en arrière plan.

"Hebi, n'existe plus!"

"Elle sera remplacée par Taka... Et celle-ci n'aura qu'un seul but... La destruction totale de Konoha!"

Lorsqu'il finit ses paroles, ses yeux avaient changés de noir à un noir de fond avec une étoile à six branches dont les bords étaient arrondis. Madara se leva du rocher qui lui servait de siège et s'avança vers le jeune adulte. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Enlevant son masque, il offrit un sourire sincère à Sasuke dont le visage s'était retourné vers lui.

"Il y a de cela longtemps, j'ai eu une famille..."

Voyant que Sasuke allait répondre, il interrompu immédiatement.

"Ce fut après mon combat contre Hashirama. J'avais quitté le continent Élémentaire. J'avais réacquis le Kyûbi, celui qu'ils avaient eu entres leurs mains n'étaient qu'une création que j'avais comme leurre. Je suis arrivé sur un autre continent. Ou plutôt une île répondant au nom de Grande-Bretagne."

S'arrêtant là, il vit que Sasuke l'écoutait enfin ainsi que ses amis derrière lui, nécessitant une suite à cette histoire.

"Je suis tombé amoureux. J'ai fondé une famille avec une descendante du Clan Uzumaki. Quand j'ai dû protéger l'honneur de ma famille, je l'ai fait avec le Kyûbi, exterminant un clan entier. Ils m'avaient insulté dans leur arrogance. On me donna le nom de Diable et mon existence fut enlevé de l'histoire officiel. La seule personne qui m'acceptait fut ma femme... ton arrière grand-mère."

Ce fut le silence, même la nature fit un silence à cette révélation. Le bruit des vagues avait totalement disparu.

"Elle est... Vous êtes... Comment... ?"

Sasuke était réellement confus devant cela. Il n'arrivait pas à traiter ce que Madara venait de dire. Pour lui, ce fut un pilier qui s'écroulait. Jamais Madara n'avait eu d'enfant dans les terres Élémentaires, c'était un fait connu. Donc ses parents n'étaient pas des terres Shinobi?

"J'ai eu une fille qui s'est marié, ils ont eu eux-mêmes une fille qui s'est elle-même marié et ils t'ont eu. Ton père faisait parti d'une famille en Alliance avec les Uchiha. Dans notre langue, le clan Togeî-ka ou Clan Uchiha de l'est et dans leur langue en Grande-Bretagne, la famille Potter. Là-bas, un simple Shinobi Jounin serait puissant car là-bas, ils n'utilisent pas le Chakra mais le Onmyôton, l'utilisation du Chakra Yin. Notre chakra est une déformation de ce Onmyôton, de cette magie comme ils l'appellent. Il faut savoir, comme dans chaque endroit, il y a le bien mais aussi le... mal. Tes parents se battaient contre un utilisateur de magie et ses sbires. Cet homme fit des actes immondes."_Même si j'ai fait pire avec le Kyûbi, héhé. _"Je n'étais pas au courant de ta mère car je pensais que ma fille était morte avec ma femme. Le Sandaime Hokage avait appris grâce à Danzo de mon existence ainsi que celle de ma famille. Ils ont envoyé les Anbu pendant que j'étais partis. Ma femme était une civile sans talent pour les arts Shinobi. Quand je revint, ma maison brûlait et dans ma fureur, je réduisis leur armée en cendre en utilisant toute ma puissance ainsi que le Kyûbi, le véritable Kyûbi. Ils enchaînèrent et capturèrent le Kyûbi durant le combat et je me suis enfuis car L'Hokage avait rejoint la bataille. Deux milles soldats avec leur commandant étaient un combat perdu d'avance. Ils ont scellé le Kyûbi dans Uzumaki Mito, puis dans Uzumaki Kushina, ou plutôt Namikaze Kushina, la mère de Naruto, Sasuke."

Prenait une pause pour reprendre son souffle, Sasuke parla enfin.

"Et l'homme immonde?"

Madara tourna son regard vers lui.

"Il tua tes parents car une prophétie annonçait ta naissance avec celle d'un autre enfant, celle-ci disait clairement que l'un de vous deux serait la personne qui le tuerait. Lorsqu'il tourna sa baguette..." Sasuke l'interrompit. "Une baguette?"

"Oui, une baguette. Ils sont beaucoup moins puissants que nous ces sorciers."

Voyant le regard d'incompréhension venant de descendant et de ses amis, il expliqua.

"Un sorcier est un utilisateur de Magie ayant besoin d'une baguette. Un mage est un utilisateur de magie sans baguette. Bien je continue, Lord Voldemort tour..." Il fut de nouveau interrompu cette fois-ci par le rire de Suigetsu. Activant le Sharingan, il le tourna vers Suigetsu. "Hmm? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Suigetsu-san? Demanda Madara avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Son nom est pourri! Déjà qu'ils ont l'air faible."

Remarque qui refroidit l'air en quelques secondes, il arrêta de rire en voyant le visage du vieil homme.

"Ma femme fait partie de ces gens, fait attention à ce que tu dis..." Menaça le vieillard d'un air farouche.

"Oui, Madara-sama." Déglutit le jeune adulte, tremblotant de peur.

"BON! Le nom du tueur de tes parents s'appellent Voldemort. Il tourna sa baguette et allait jeter une technique de magie qui tue toute personne ayant été touché. Étrangement elle ne fonctionna pas! Sûrement un mystère de la magie...

Un vieillard décrépi, crétin et sans intelligence te posa devant une maison appartenant à ta tante qui haïssait ta mère pour être une utilisatrice de magie, sûrement de la jalousie. Seulement, un de nos espions te récupéra et te donna à l'un de mes associés. A l'époque, je pensais juste que t'étais simplement l'héritier du clan Uchiha de l'est. Sûrement pas mon descendant!

Il t'envoya à Fugaku avec une lettre annonçant ton statut de sang. Ils te firent passer pour leur deuxième enfant, un fait que, les anciens devinrent suspicieux. Après tout, ils avaient empoisonnés Mikoto pour qu'elle n'est plus d'enfant. Fugaku vint avec une solution efficace qui finalement aura des effets secondaires lors de tes seize ans. Il intégra en toi mes gènes ainsi que celles d'Itachi. Les miennes pour la puissance du Sharingan et celles de ton frère pour la ressemblance.

J'ai connu à ton sujet lors de ma toute première visite aux cimetières des Potter. Ou ma femme ainsi que ma fille et ma petite fille avaient été enterré. Ma tombe y est d'ailleurs, j'ai connu par la suite l'histoire de mes descendants. Et peu après, ton existence. Lors de l'adoption de sang, les sorts mis sur toit par le vieillard, s'appelant Dumbledore ne fonctionnèrent plus. J'ai décidé de créer un faux corps de toi pour te cacher de lui, il y avait heureusement des cheveux de toi dans le berceau qu'avait mon espion. J'ai utilisé une technique s'appelant 'Banbutsu Sozô'. La création de toutes choses, d'une simple fleur à une âme. D'une fourchette à un corps,...

J'ai gardé un œil sur toi, puis vint enfin le massacre, ou j'ai participé d'ailleurs, tué les Uchiha de Konoha rendraient Konoha moins fort."

Sasuke lui rendit un regard de haine. S'approchant de lui tout doucement, telle un félin près de sa proie.

"Les Uchiha avaient participé au massacre de ma famille, je voulais vengeance. J'ai fait beaucoup d'actes innommables dans le seul but de détruire Konoha. La troisième guerre Shinobi, j'ai tué le Sandaime Kazekage et offrit son corps à Sasori qui devint mon espion. Le Yondaime Hokage se démarqua malheureusement. C'est là que j'ai appris la cachette du Kyûbi. La femme de Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina. Lorsqu'elle accoucha de Naruto, j'en ai profité pour récupérer le Kyûbi vu que le sceau s'affaiblissait. Je l'ai relâché sur Konoha, en recherchant le Sandaime et Danzo mais Le Yondaime me coursa à travers toute la vallée de ce maudit village. Voîla toute l'histoire."

Sasuke resta silencieux mais Karin pris la parole.

"Pourquoi nous raconter tout cela en sachant que peut-être Sasuke va vous détester?"

"Car il est le dernier membre de ma véritable famille, nous comptons retourner avec la quasi totalité de l'Akatsuki en Grande-Bretagne. Uzumaki Nagato et moi sommes les deux leader de l'Akatsuki. Nous comptons venger ma famille une fois pour toutes ainsi que venger mes descendants tombés au combat."

Sa voix montrait clairement sa grande résolution.

"La quasi-totalité de l'Akatsuki, vous avez perdu quasiment tout vos membres..."

"C'est ce que nous avons fait croire au monde... Grâce à Banbutsu Sozô, j'ai pu avec les gènes de chaque membres, faire un clone d'eux et ainsi que de leur souvenirs. Sasuke, le membre de l'Akatsuki que tu as 'tué' n'était pas le véritable Deidara. Il y avait une seule personne qui voulait réellement mourir au combat, ici. Ce fut Itachi."

Cela attira l'attention de Sasuke, celui-ci recommença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

"Mais nous l'avons assommé et avons envoyé un faux Itachi... Le véritable Itachi est en ce moment en Angleterre, sûrement en train de râler pour l'avoir rouler. Et connaissant son obsession des Pocky et qu'il y en a pas là-bas..."

Madara explosa littéralement de rire mais cela s'arrêta car sa tête fut encastré dans la pierre avec un Sasuke déchaîné.

"SALOP! ENCULE! BÂTARD!" Il se jeta sur Madara et lui lança un deuxième coup qui enfonça encore plus le vieil homme dans le sol.

Alors qu'il allait jeter un troisième coup, il fut vite rattraper par Suigetsu et Juugo. Mais il les jeta comme s'ils étaient des poupées et avançaient dangereusement vers son ancêtre. Un veine palpitait sur son front. Il ne fit pas un geste en plus car de délicates mains, très douces aux toucher tournèrent sa tête et un voile rouge lui bloqua la vue. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, deux orbe rouges rubis le regardaient avec amour. Il sentit une pression chaude et agréable sur ces lèvres.

_Ces cheveux! Karin m'embrasse!_

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans le baiser, il sentit la langue de Karin pénétrer sa bouche, tentant de dominer sa langue... Mais foi d'Uchiha, il ne se laisserait sûrement pas dominer. Il repoussa sa langue et envahit la bouche de la belle demoiselle. Celle-ci ne put retenir un gémissement ressemblant à un miaulement? En tout cas, cela réveilla définitivement le mini Sasuke.

Se sentant fier de lui, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle et l'attira contre lui brusquement. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement, aimant sa brusquerie envers elle.

Karin essayait en vain de gagner le combat qui se déroulait mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir devant les gestes doux de son Sasuke. Elle mis ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait toujours voulu touché.

Sasuke la resserra encore plus fort, son entrejambe se manifesta de plus en plus, attirant une nouvelle fois un gémissement de la demoiselle.

Karin devenait folle, si personne les empêchaient, elle le violerait sur place. Cependant le destin entendit ses pensées et un observateur ayant un regard sournois les toisa du regard.

_Toussement Toussement_

Ils gelèrent sur places et se décollèrent en se jetant à trois mètres l'un de l'autre et tournèrent leur regard vers le perturbateur en lui lançant des regards menaçant. Madara les regardait avec un sourire satisfaisant et lança à Sasuke un sourire satisfait.

_Tu fais honneur à notre famille._

Sasuke dû comprendre le message car il baissa les yeux avec un farde aux joues. Madara tourna son regard vers la demoiselle.

"Alors, à ce que je vois, vous voulez déjà à ce que je sois arrière-arrière-grand-père."

Karin et Sasuke comprirent l'allusion et n'osèrent pas se regarder.

"Cependant, il n'est pas encore temps, je vais créer un clone de chacun de vous et vous irez avec l'Akatsuki en Angleterre. Le gouvernement, dû à une erreur de ma part, connais déjà ta survie... Et Voldemort connais ma véritable identité. Tu ne seras pas en danger. De plus, c'est une seconde chance pour une nouvelle vie. Je compte bientôt tuer Danzo avec ton clone. Ta transformation ou plutôt les effets secondaires de mes gènes se passeront en Angletterre sous la supervision d'Itachi et de Sasori. Vous irez reconstruire le Clan Uchiha là-bas."

"J't'avais dit Juugo qu'il ne pourrait pas résister!"

"Suigetsu, c'est elle qui a commencé..."

"Quoi tu déconnes! Et merde... Tiens tes 200 000 ryo, espèces de crevard."

"Toujours aussi chouette de faire affaire avec toi Suigetsu."

"Connard!"

"Quoi! Vous avez fait des paris sur Sasuke et moi!"

"Oue et alors, t'a quoi à dire sal..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sortit de nulle part une masse de 20 tonnes et lui balança à la gueule. Lorsqu'il ressortit des décombres, des hématomes recouvraient la totalité de son corps.

"Falope... ve de hai bodasse!"

"Héhé, tu es tout bleu. Toi qui voulait ressembler à ton héros Kisame."

"Da gueule badarrrd!"

Karin, Sasuke et Juugo se moquèrent de Suigetsu jusqu'à ce que Madara leur rappellent sa présence. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

"J'aurai besoin d'une poignée de cheveux ou du sang. Vous partirez demain avec Zetsu qui vous emmènera au nouveau quartier général de l'Akatsuki, qui fut la demeure du Rikudô Sennin en son temps... Kakuzu vous apprendra tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur l'Angleterre."

Fatigué après tant d'émotion, le vieil homme s'assied sur un rocher et fixa le soleil du regard.

_M'attends-tu là-haut Justinia? J'arriverai bien un jour. _

Karin et Sasuke virent son inconfort et partirent un peu plus loin pour avoir un peu de paix. Juugo de son côté, regardait le vieil homme et s'assied à côté de lui. Il sortit de l'une de ses poches, une bouteille de saké.

"Alors vieillard vous voulez du saké?"

Madara tourna son regard vers lui avec un visage effrayant. Juugo lui jetait à peine un regard. Voyant que son intimidation ne fonctionnait pas sur lui, il opina du chef et Juugo ouvrit la bouteille. Madara fit un geste de la main et deux coupes apparurent et vinrent vers eux.

"Cool, la technique."

"Effectivement, une technique cool inventé par un mec cool pour des mecs cools."

Juugo ricana et frappa sa coupe pleine contre celle du vieil homme.

"Au futur couple Uchiha!"

"A mes futures arrières-arrières-petits-fils! A la tienne le jeune!

Ils burent ainsi cul-sec leur coupe et recommencèrent ainsi de suite pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Suigetsu revint finalement de sa bouderie et fit coucher les deux poivrots dans leur dortoir respectif dans la caverne avoisinante. Il se mis à chercher après Sasuke et karin et les vit dormir ensemble, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Dormant heureusement habillé mais un petit sourire heureux ornaient leur visage. Il posa des pièges aux alentours pour les intrus. Quand il eut fini, il alla se coucher.

* * *

Par une superbe journée de Juin, beaucoup de sorciers sortirent de leur maison pour aller faire du Shopping et profiter du soleil ainsi que l'accalmie avant une guerre ouverte. Beaucoup de personnes soupçonnaient le retour de lord Voldemort avec le nombre d'attaques sur le monde moldu. Pour les plus intelligents, ce n'étaient que l'une des très nombreuses combines de Fudge pour rester aux pouvoirs. Mais parmi ces gens insouciants, marchaient deux personnes pour le moins particulière, vêtu d'une robe noir cachant leur trait du visage, ils approchaient de Gringotts rapidement. Ils remarquèrent bien vite la filature dont ils étaient les cibles.

"Ordre du phénix?"

"Y a le mec avec son œil étrange... Un."

"Sûrement eux alors..."

Deidara et Sasori étaient de sortie aujourd'hui. Sasori remarqua bien vite aussi les nombreuses jeunes femmes lui jetant des coup d'oeil à la dérobée en pensant qu'il ne remarquerait pas. Dommage pour elle et dommage pour lui car son partenaire le remarqua bien vite.

"Oh c'est trop chou, le petit Sasori excite les femmes. Un."

"La ferme Deidara, reste un peu sérieux. Nous sommes en visites..."

Ils arrivèrent enfin et s'engouffrèrent dans la banque sans ménagement et allèrent devant un bureau ou un gobelin traitait d'énormes fichiers. Sasori sortit une carte et la posa sur le bureau. Attendant que le gobelin remarque leur présence, celu-ci le fit après avoir enfin terminer dossier. Il prit le papier et leva ses yeux vers ses interlocuteurs. Sasori leva sa main droite ou un tatouage avec un nuage rouge y était gravé.

"Gliiknuk! Amène ces deux nobles personnes dans la salle des contrats, c'est une affaire de 3e niveau!"

L'un des gobelins, sortit d'une petite forme et s'avança vers eux et s'inclina avec grâce.

"C'est un honneur de faire des affaires avec les prémices de l'Aube rouge."

Sasori eut un petit sourire.

"C'est aussi un honneur de notre côté d'être accueilli comme des Seigneur dans vos territoires. Que l'or coule à flot pour vous..."

Gliiknuk sourit avec bonhommie et s'inclina une fois de plus.

"Que le temps se passe lentement et que ceux-ci vous soient bénéfiques."

Sasori s'inclina devant le gobelin et se releva en le suivant. Deidara était resté sur le côté, un air de confusion sur son visage. Il les regardait avec un air d'incrédulité et se demandait s'il était réellement dans une banque et pas dans une asile psychiatrique. Il sentit le regard d'un sorcier et utilisa la réflection des miroirs pour voir que la personne qui les observait était un homme avec des cheveux roux attaché par un catogan vêtu d'une simple robe rouge bordeau. Ses yeux chocolats ne les quittaient pas une seconde. Il s'approcha près de Sasori et lui parla dans leur langue d'origine.

"Sasori, il y a un espion au sein de la banque. Il nous observait... Il a des cheveux roux avec un catogan. Plutôt grand de tailles et des yeux bruns. Un."

"Cheveux roux? Sûrement un Weasley, j'ai entendu qu'il y en avait un dans la banque. Il travaille sûrement pour Dumbledore."

Ils arrivèrent à destination et attendirent que le gobelin se soit assis pour s'asseoir à leur tour. Le gobelin ouvrit finalement la carte et la lu dans quelques instants.

"Je vois donc le descendant de Uchiha Madara va venir et vous voulez que nous ne rouvrions pas les comptes Potter..."

"Effectivement, certains sorciers de vôtres banques sont associés avec le vieillard sénile. Nous pensons que ce serait un avantage qu'il ne soit pas encore au courant de son retour."

"Je vois... Et bien, le client est roi dans ce cas-ci... C'est d'accord! Et concernant l'autre affaire?"

"Maître Uchiha voudrait tout un ensemble de protections gobelines sur notre château... Avalon."

"A ce que je vois, Madara-sama a retrouvé le corps de son ancêtre."

"Effectivement et ce sera aussi la demeure d'Uchiha Sasuke, son descendant."

"Je vais contacter nos maîtres de Runes d'Égypte..."

"Concernant le prix, nous voulons la totalité des protections... Votre prix sera le nôtre."

Les yeux verts du Gobelin furent remplacés par un G d'or. Il se racla la gorge et leur offrit un très beau sourire.

"Normalement, si un client quelconque nous dit cela, on rajoute un peu pour notre propre bénéfice... mais Madara-sama n'est un client quelconque n'est-ce pas... De plus, il compte nous débarrassez de Fudge, de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. Je vous enverrai la facture détaillé pour que vous sachiez ou vont les fonds que vous payerez."

Sasori inclina de la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire et celui-ci suivit son geste. Un gobelin sortit d'un couloir et alla vers Gliiknuk en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Gliiknuk regarda Sasori et parla.

"Il semblerait donc que votre arrivée a été remarquée par l'Ordre du phénix, ils ont posté sur les toits des membres et attendent pour que vous sortiez. Un ou deux Auror vont sûrement vous demander vos papiers et vous emmener sur le côté. Un quelconque membre va vous assommer avec un sort de derrière. Et sûrement vous interroger sur qui vous êtes et ce que vous faisiez ici dans notre banque..."

Sasori sourit d'une manière sadique.

"Et que dirait les gens alentours?"

"Ils diront que vous êtes associés aux meurtres dont Fudge essaie de cacher l'existence au grand public. Nous pouvons vous donner un portoloin si vous le voulez."

"Nous acceptons. En direction d'Edinbourg, s'il vous plaît."

"Évidemment."

Sasori et Deidara sortirent du bureau et allèrent vers le centre de la salle. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua une belle demoiselle avec des cheveux roses faisant semblant de parler avec un sorcier. Son costume montrait qu'elle était une Auror. Son coéquipier avança vers eux, l'homme était d'origine Africaine et portait des habits de sa culture.

"Bonjour messieurs, nous voudrions faire un contrôle d'identité, certaines personnes auraient eu des doutes et vu votre accoutrement, pensaient que vous étiez des Mangemorts."

L'homme ricana, montrant clairement sa pensée là-dessus. Sasori leva son bras gauche et brassa sa manche pour montrer une peau vierge.

"Il est dommage que ces gens jugent les autres simplement par les habits... Mais nous montrons volontiers nos papiers."

"Suivez-moi messieurs."

"Nous préférons le faire ici si cela ne vous dérange pas, les Gobelins ne diront rien."

Deidara et Sasori sortirent leur papiers. Et les montrèrent à l'Auror, celui-ci dû les laisser car faute d'arguments, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

"Ce ne sont que des amateurs."

Un petit gobelin courrait vers eux avec une chaussure et le leur donna. Sasori la prit solidement, de même par son camarade et dirent le mot de passe qui activa le portoloin.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks, Auror depuis plus de deux ans fixa les deux silhouettes en robe noire. Ceux-ci discutaient avec Kingsley Shacklebolt quand ils lui parlèrent avec un grand sourire.

_Ils avaient compris! Qui leur auraient dit? _

Elle vit un petit gobelin courir vers eux avec une chaussure.

_Mais oui, les Gobelins!_

D'après Bill, les Gobelins les avaient traités comme des Seigneurs et donc ils avient dû dire que l'Ordre allait agri contres eux. Elle vit Kingsley revenir vers elle avec un grimace.

"Nous les attendrons dehors et on les arrêtera."

"Pas la peine, ils savent ce que nous allons leur faire. Tu vois le petit gobelin avec la chaussure. Ce sont les gobelins qui les ont prévenus."

Kingsley vit l'homme avec les cheveux blonds lui adresser un sourire carnassier et ils disparurent avec le portoloin. Nymphadora vit son supérieur taper du pied par terre avec fureur.

"Tonks, on y va!"

Ils sortirent de la banque et vit les membres de l'Ordre du phénix, cacher un peu partout. Kingsley leur fit un geste pour dire que la mission était un échec. Les membres transplanèrent immédiatement et arrivèrent devant une maison. Fol oeil sortit un papier et le montra à tout le monde. L'un des membres eut pendant un bref instant une lueur écarlate dans son regard mais celle-ci disparu avant que tout le monde puisse le voir.

Dans une rue avoisinante aux chemins de Traverse, un homme assommé se réveilla pour se retrouver devant une étrange créature avec un côté noir et un côté blanc. La créature lui sourit et se jeta sur lui. Après quelques minutes, l'homme se tut et une flaque de sang apparut sur la rue pavée.

Zetsu disparu dans le sol en laissant la flaque.

**Square Grimmaurd, Londres.**

Itachi écoutait soigneusement chaque détail et enregistrait chaque geste pour savoir si sa couverture avait été soufflée. L'homme qu'il incarnait était très timide et n'osait pas regarder les gens dans les yeux. Quand ce fut à son tour de parler, il bégaya un peu et trébucha sur quelques mots pour qu'ils ne soient pas suspects. Il vit avec un rapide regard que Dumbledore était dans la pièce. Celui-ci sondait chaque pensée des membres de son organisation pour savoir si ils mentaient. Itachi ne mentit pas car il était là quand Sasori et Deidara vint dans la rue. Il fut plutôt amusé quand Sasori s'énerva contre Deidara.

Bill Weasley parla à son tour.

"Les gobelins de ce que j'ai entendu, parlèrent d'une affaire de 3e niveau. Hors, c'est tout ce qui concerne les affaire secrètes, extrêmement secrètes."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pu entendre par le sort que je t'ai appris?"

"Il y avait beaucoup d'interférences mais j'ai compris qu'ils parlaient d'Uchiha Madara.

Et d'une autre personne. Je n'ai pas compris de qui il parlait."

"Es-tu sûr qu'ils parlaient de lui?"

"J'ai entendu son nom dans la conversation."

"Je suppose que ces deux hommes travaillent pour la famille Uchiha."

Tout le monde acquiesça et Itachi fut un soupire intérieur en pensant qu'heureusement, cet idiot n'avait pas pu entendre le nom de son petit frère. La conversation alla enfin vers Voldemort et une chose qu'il recherchait depuis plus d'un an et qui se trouverait dans le département des mystères. Qui concernerait Uchiha Sasuke.

_Ce serait donc la prophétie... ? Va falloir que je m'arrange avec Selwynn-san._

* * *

Dans la banque de Gringotts, les gobelins afféraient à leurs affaires respectives et couraient un peu partout. Les banqueirs parlaient affaires tandis que les guerreirs parlaient de femmes et de combat.

Cependant, l'un d'entre-eux fouillaient dans les fichiers de l'Antique famille des Potter et trouva un contrat et palît. Il rangea le tout et alla voir le directeur de sa section et put avoir un rendez-vous. Le directeur Ragnok regarda le petit gobelin qui gesticulait dans son fauteuil et parla enfin.

"Que puis-je pour vous, Gestionnaire Görfak?"

"Mon seigneur, j'ai trouvé dans les archives un contrat datant d'une centaine d'années qui ne fut jamais rempli entre la Famille Potter et la Famille Greengrass..."

"Hmm? C'est un problème."

D'un claquement de doigt, un vieux gobelin apparut et s'agenouilla devant le directeur.

"Glafnok, Contactez Maître Uchiha pour savoir les étapes à suivre. Et contactez Lord Greengrass si Maître Uchiha est d'accord du contrat. Essayez d'arranger un rendez-vous avec lui pour que puisse voir enfin le visage de l'invocateur du Kyûbi."

Tout les gobelins frissonnèrent en pensant au terrible renard. Et à la puissance qu'Uchiha Madara devait posséder pour maîtriser un tel monstre. Il y a de cela 500 ans, le Kyûbi avait complètement détruit la firme Gringotts au Japon. Ce n'est grâce qu'à un Mage du niveau des Quatre fondateur de Poudlard que l'île n'avait pas été rasée. Ce fut à ce moment que la légende d'Inari fit surface. Cependant très peu de gens avaient survécu à cet évènement et cela devint un mythe.

Görfak et Glafnok partirent ensemble du bureau en s'inclinant néanmoins devant le Directeur. Celui-ci réfléchit longuement devant l'avenir qui se proposeraient à sa race. Uchiha Madara serait sûrement un atout indispensable pour que sa race puisse enfin se libérer des chaînes des sorciers.

Voilà maintenant 312 ans depuis la dernière rébellion Gobeline mondiale qui s'était soldé par leur défaite. Mais maintenant, l'Akatsuki serait de leur côté et il pourrait avoir leur propre nation. Les Nains avaient eu de la chance de se retrouver dans l'Himalaya et d'y fonder la puissante nation Népal. Des runes tout autour faisaient croire qu'ils étaient humains pour les moldus.

Oui, l'apparition d'Uchiha Madara serait une bénédiction pour leur race.

* * *

Elle venait de sortir du bateau quand elle vit un homme avec une longue robe noir et un tatouage en forme de nuage rouge qui l'attendait. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui chuchota.

"Que l'Aube rouge resplendisse sur notre monde pour une paix en l'honneur de la Lune rouge."

L'homme chuchota à son tour.

"Que la souffrance soit votre campagne et la mort votre plus grand allié."

Mitarashi Anko sourit et pris ses valises et suivit l'homme. Il prit son bras et transplana. Une toute nouvelle sensation pour l'interrogatrice de Konoha. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande ville avec des allures étranges. Elle suivit docilement et l'homme passa un mur et elle le traversa aussi. Ils arrivèrent dans un champ d'herbe s'étendant à perte de vue. Elle vit que l'homme était retourné et derrière le portail se tenait un manoir majestueux. Jamais elle n'en avait vu d'aussi magnifique. Il marcha enfin après quelques minutes d'observations. Il s'arrêta et enleva sa capuche. L'homme avait des yeux rouges sangs allant vers le violet. Ses cheveux argentés étaient plaqués en arrière et un étrange collier ornait son cou.

"Salutation païenne, je suis Hidan, prophète de Jashin et coéquipier de Kakuzu le chasseur de primes. Zetsu devrait revenir ce soir, car il est en mission. Nous allons directement voir Seigneur Païen Madara."

"Païen? Païenne?"

"Je fais partit de la grande religion du Dieu Jashin, Dieu de la souffrance."

"Je commence à comprendre le mot de passe..."

"Effectivement, puis nous irons mangés... Je suppose que tu connais Uchiha Sasuke... ?"

"Ce garçon, oue pourquoi?"

"Il nous rejoindra bientôt, sûrement dans quelques jours. Il est le descendant de notre seigneur."

"Hmm... Je ne savais pas, on en apprend tout les jours."

"Effectivement. Bien, suis moi."

Anko suivit alors le prophète dans ce qui serait un labyrinthe de couloirs. Elle sourit et pensa à son homme qui aurait une surprise ce soir. Mais fronça les sourcils en pensant à l'arrivée d'Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Dans le terrible village caché dans les Pierres, un vieil homme derrière son bureau regardait le message qu'il venait de recevoir...

"Il est devenu sénile celui-là? Je viens de recevoir le corps de Deidara et il me dit qu'ils l'ont vu en Angleterre. Sûrement une combine pour me soutirer des informations comme la dernière fois. Mais il me faut une réponse sinon il reviendra ici. Si pourtant il dit la vérité, héhé, tant mieux! Je serai débarrassé de cette organisation de malheur."

Le vieux Tsuchikage réfléchit sur la démarche à suivre pour berner le vieux fou. Après tout, la dernière fois, le vieil homme s'était laissé berner par l'air fragile du sorcier et il y avait eu des problèmes. Jamais, il ne sous-estimerai le vieillard. Mais il était le Kage de Iwagakure et personne, je dis bien personne ne devait l'attaquer sans s'attendre à y perdre quelque chose.

Puis il eut une brillante idée...

_Dumbledore,_

_D'après mon indic, Ils ne sont que trois actuellement dans ton pays. Le reste est soit mort, soit encore ici. J te recontacterai plus tard._

_Oonoki._

Reprenant une autre lettre, il commença à écrire.

_Uchiha Madara,_

_Te rappelles-tu de moi? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, fut quand tu as visité Iwagakure no sato avant ton combat contre Hashirama. Je suis devenu le Sandaime Tsuchikage. Dumbledore, une personne que tu connais, s'intéresse à ton organisation. Débarrasses-t'en et Iwagakure aura une faveur envers toi. On ne se moque pas impunément de moi..._

_Oonoki._

"Iroh, je veux que la 1ère lettre soit posté avec le hibou qui vient d'arriver et la deuxième lettre doit être donné à un homme du nom de Irame qui habite actuellement dans un petit village de Mizu no Kuni. Près de la pointe du Sanbi..."

"D'accord, Tsuchikage-sama."

Le Jounin partit immédiatement avec les deux lettres. Le vieil homme se leva de sa chaise et alla vers la fenêtre.

"Tu es encore vivant... Et dans l'Akatsuki... Peut-être une alliance peut nous être profitable."

Le Tsuchikage tourna son regard vers un mosolé à l'écart de la ville.

"Si seulement, je n'avais pas fait marier Midori, tu serais encore là avec elle. Et un vieil homme ne regretterait pas ses actes. Vous deux étiez tellement amoureux..."

Une larme coula sur la joue du vieillard et celui-ci s'essuya avec sa manche et reprit un air sérieux.

"Je vais donner bientôt mon poste de Kage. Qui préferèrais-tu? Kitsuchi ou Gurentsuchi?"

Reprenant ses esprits, il sortit un livre orange de l'un des tiroirs pour oublier le passé et remonter son humeur. Les Anbu de la roche ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur maître n'arrêtait de ricaner dans son bureau, seul.

**Fin du Chapitre 3.**

_**Je me suis dépêché de faire celui-ci pour votre plus grand bonheur. Encore beaucoup d'informations à traité. Beaucoup de révélations. L'ultime préparation du monde anglais au terrible Madara.**_

**J'ai fait une scène romantique entre Karin et Sasuke... Pourquooi? Pourquoi pas le consoler en lui offrant quelque chose qu'il voulait depuis longtemps... Dites si la scène est bien faites pliz...**

**Et comme vous l'avez deviner, Dumbledore sera sûrement détester... De plus, pour les curieux, Neville sera beaucoup plus courageux vu que notre Survivant n'était pas là pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin ^^**

**A la prochaine et profiter des vacances! **


	4. Tsuki no Me

**Uchiha Sasuke ou Harry Potter?**

**Harry Potter et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Résumé: **_Et si les Dursley n'avaient pas garder le garçon qui a survécu? Qu'il avait été mis dans un orphelinat? Et qu'un certain chef de clan et sa jeune épouse l'avait récupéré in vitro._

**Commentaire: **Donnez vos avis s'il vous plaît ^^ Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisirs de savoir si c'est bien ou mauvais.

**Traduction:**

**Chapitre 4: Le jeune corbeau et la reines des glaces.**

**Manoir Greengrass, Juillet 1996.**

Le majestueux manoir de l'Antique et Noble Maison des Greengrass arboraient une couleur bleu foncée. La pierre en question ayant été prise 600 ans plutôt dans les carrières de la lointaine Belgique. Cette pierre étrange de couleur bleu prenait le nom naturel de "Pierre Bleu". Cette couleur devint peu après la couleur du blason de cette Noble Maison.

L'étendue de ces terres s'étendaient sur une quarantaine d'hectares. Situé dans le "Low Lands" en Ecosse, ce manoir n'était pas le seul situé dans les vastes étendues du noble pays. Puisqu'à moins de trentes kilomètres se situaient les manoirs Zabini et Davis.

Sur la terrasse du manoir, éclairé par le Soleil se dressait un notable. Celui-ci tenait dans sa main une pile de parchemin. Ses yeux les analysant à une très haute vitesse... Une jeune femme vint le rejoindre sur la terrasse et s'assied non loin de l'adulte.

L'homme quitta enfin des yeux les parchemins et alla s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme. Il leva les yeux vers elle et repoussa l'un des parchemins vers elle. La jeune femme pris le papier dans ses gracieuses mains et commença à lire le document. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants de silence qu'elle fixa du regard, l'homme en face d'elle.

"Est-ce vrai Père?" Balbutia la jeune femme.

L'homme, son père, ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Effectivement Daphné, si on a reçu le document, c'est qu'Harry Potter ou son tuteur a accepté le contenu."

Le regard de la jeune fille se glaça. Son père recula d'un pas et tira sur son col pour mieux respirer.

"Ils viennent aujourd'hui. Soit dans ta meilleure tenue. Le fait que le Survivant soit vivant est étrange. De plus, les Gobelins m'ont envoyé une lettre d'avertissement pour la rencontre..."

Son regard lourd de sens sur sa fille, envoya un message à celle-ci et sa colère disparu presque immédiatement. Elle se leva de sa chaise et laissa retomber sur la table, le contrat de... mariage. Elle rentra vite dans le manoir sans écouter les excuses de son père.

Antarès eut un air triste en voyant l'état de son aînée. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas refuser quelque chose qui avait déjà été accepté depuis une centaine d'année. De plus, la protection de la famille Potter serait suffisante pour repousser toutes les demandes de mariages à l'encontre d'Astoria, la jeune soeur de Daphné. Il avait déjà reçu des demandes de nombreuses familles de Sang Pure. Certaines familles comme les Flint, les Malefoy, les Rosier et les Goyle avaient été plus qu'insistant sur l'acceptation du contrat. Mais maintenant que la très Puissante et très Noble Maison des Potter était de retour, la scène politique changerait pour le mieux.

Un frisson s'étendit dans son dos quand il sentit le regard de sa femme sur sa personne. Tournant son visage vers elle, il eut une goutte de sueur en voyant l'état de sa femme, elle était sur le point de le corriger.

"Mon amour, je te le jure, je ne peux rien faire, s'il te plaît." Supplia l'homme.

Cela tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd... La mère de Daphné lui arracha des mains le contrat et le lu à son tour.

"Dans combien de temps seront-ils là?" Demanda froidement la femme en colère.

"D'après la réponse des Gobelins, dans moins de 10 minutes." Répondit-il.

"A midi?" Questionna-t'elle.

"A midi." Confirma Antarès.

* * *

Daphné venait de rentrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et s'étendit sur son lit pour réfléchir sur sa situation. Elle allait devoir épouser un inconnu. Mais pas n'importe quel inconnu... Le Fameux Harry Potter, le légendaire Harry Potter, celui-qui-a-survécu à l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort. Elle était intrigué par ce jeune homme qui avait mystérieusement disparu, sois-disant mort. Il y avait eu même un enterrement en son honneur. Puis, il y a de cela un mois, un homme avait prétendu le contraire. Un espion du ministère au sein de Gringotts avait annoncé que le Survivant reviendrait prochainement au pays. Le ministère qui voulait main-mise sur la fortune Potter qui était plus que conséquente eut un refus plus que forcé de Gringotts et ceux qui avaient émis l'idée de le faire avait été mystérieusement tué. Son père avait fait l'hypothèse que ce soit, soient les Gobelins ou soit le fameux tuteur d'Harry Potter qui avaient fait le coup...

Son père lui avait dit que Dumbledore avait essayé de réclamer la garde d'Harry Potter mais l'adolescent avait déjà un responsable donc peine perdue. Il avait aussi ajouté que celui-ci serait émanciper le jour de ses 16 ans, soit dans 2 semaines. Et si Potter était son mari, elle aussi serait émancipé, le même jour.

Bien que sa liberté soit légèrement réprimée, elle était curieuse de savoir à quoi le jeune homme pouvait ressembler. Si elle était obliger de se marier, autant que ce soit un bel homme. De plus, est-ce qu'il viendrait à l'école Poudlard? De plus, comment allait-elle contacter ses amis pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Beaucoup de questions restant sans réponse. Soudain, elle entendit son père l'appeler.

Mettant vite des habits formelles. Elle quitta sa chambre et sa soeur qui venait de quitter la sienne, la suivit docilement. La petite famille se rassembla dans l'atrium. Antarès ouvrit la porte et vit un vieil homme à la tête de tout un groupe de personnes.

Ils rentrèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre.

Quand ils finirent de tous rentrer, Daphné compta au moins une dizaine de personnes. Ils portaient tous une robe noir avec des nuages rouges dessus. Personnellement, elle trouvait que s'était original comme accoutrement. Le vieillard s'avança et fit un signe envers Antarès.

"Salutation ô Lord Antarès Greengrass, je m'appelle Uchiha Madara de l'Antique Clan Uchiha."

Mon père qui le savait déjà fit un signe de la main. Tandis que Daphné et le reste de la famille paniqua à cette information. Le fameux Uchiha Madara est ici! Mais pourquoi?

"Salutation ô Lord Madara Uchiha, je vous présente ma femme Belladora, mon aînée Daphné et la plus petite Astoria."

Elles firent un signe de la tête quand le vieillard leur offrit un sourire.

"Suivez-moi messieurs et mesdames."

L'étrange femme aux cheveux bleus eut un petit rire derrière sa main. Elle arrêta quand un homme avec des yeux bruns la regarda avec un air grognon. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le salon et tout le monde s'assièrent. Ils commencèrent enfin à se présenter.

"Je m'appelle Uchiha Itachi, je suis le grand-frère d'Uchiha Sasuke. Et héritier du Clan Uchiha." Parla enfin un jeune adulte dans la vingtaine ayant de longs cheveux noirs en queues de cheval. Ses yeux noir portaient en eux une certaine gaieté.

"Je me nomme Akasuna no Sasori, je suis la personne qui s'est occupé d'Harry Potter durant son transfert dans notre pays." Répondit un autre jeune adulte avec de très beau cheveux rouges qui atteignaient la nuque. Ses yeux ternes la transperçant du regard.

"Yo! Je m'appelle Deidara d'Iwa. Un. Je serais le garde du corps d'Harry Potter et de vous. Un." Chanta l'adolescent d'une voix douce en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

Daphné hésitait sur le sexe de l'homme. Il ressemblait beaucoup à une jeune fille de là ou elle était. Elle tourna son regard de l'homme à son voisin.

"Je m'appelle Uzumaki Nagato, je suis l'oncle d'Uchiha Sasuke et d'Uchiha Itachi. Héritier du Clan Uzumaki d'Uzushiogakure no Sato. Héritier du Sage des Six Chemins. Vous habiterez dans le Palais de notre ancêtre." Parla d'une voix froide le bel adulte aux longs cheveux rouges avec une frange couvrant son oeil droit. Cependant son oeil gauche laissait voir une luminosité violette. Pas de doute à ses paroles. Il était bien l'héritier de Merlin.

Astoria sauta sur son siège et parla enfin.

"Tu as de la chance Daphné! Tu vas voir un lieu mythique!"

Son père la ramena vite à l'ordre. Cependant cela attira le rire de certains de leurs interlocuteurs. La femme aux cheveux bleus parla enfin d'une voix douce et rassurante.

"Tu pourras venir si tu le veux. Mais ils y seront que temporairement, le temps que le manoir Potter soit reconstruit."

Astoria sourit de toutes ses dents et se tut pour digérer la nouvelle. La femme reparla enfin.

"Je m'appelle Uzumaki Konan, je suis la femme de Nagato-kun. Ainsi que la tante d'Itachi-kun et Sasuke-kun."

Puis ce fut autour d'un garçon avec des dents très pointues et des cheveux blancs.

"Je m'appelle Hozuki Suigetsu, Frère du Légendaire Hozuki Mangetsu! Je suis le deuxième meilleur ami de Sasuke. Je suis l'héritier du Clan Hozuki de la Brume." Répondit d'une voix pompeuse l'adolescent avec un sourire sadique.

Un garçon avec des cheveux roux pris la parole. Daphné hésitait à lui demander s'il était lié aux Weasley.

"Je m'appelle Juugo. Je suis le meilleur ami de Sasuke ainsi que son garde du corps."

Une très belle jeune femme avec de longs cheveux rouges tourna son regard vers eux. Ses yeux étaient carmins ce qui étaient inhabituels. Mais bon, le Rinnegan était déjà inhabituel selon elle. Daphné remarqua qu'elle tenait solidement la main du jeune homme à côté d'elle.

"Je m'appelle Uzumaki Karin, je serai la 1ère épouse de Sasuke. Je suis une cousine éloignée de Nagato."

Daphné regarda une fois de plus le garçon qui était à côté d'elle, serait-ce lui Harry Potter? Il avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Et que voulait-elle dire par première épouse?

"Je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke, ou Harry Potter dans cette partie du monde. Je préfère Sasuke. Je suis le dernier membre de la famille Potter et son héritier. Comme l'a dit Karin, elle est ma fiancée tout comme l'est Daphné." Parla d'une voix terne le beau jeune homme en les fixant tous de son regard.

Madara sourit et regarda le père de Daphné avant de parler.

"Avant de venir ici, Ragnok, je suppose que vous le connaissez, m'a parlé des difficultés de votre famille concernant certaines familles de sorciers... ?"

Antarès eut une petit rire nerveux et posa son regard sur Daphné.

"Oui, certaines familles veulent la main de Daphné ainsi que celle de sa petite sœur, nous avons reçu certaines menaces. Tandis que Vous-savez-qui veut notre aide dans cette guerre et il fera tout pour avoir la puissance de notre famille. Mais jusqu'ici, ils n'ont encore rien fait, ils attendent une réponse mais quand ils recevront mon refus, ils viendront."

Le vieil homme laissa échapper un petit rire qui devient grand peu après. Daphné remarqua aussi, que le jeune adulte se nommant Sasori commença aussi à ricaner.

"Nous allons nous en occuper, ne vous en inquiètez pas. Nous nous arrangerons avec les Gobelins pour poser des protections supplémentaires sur votre manoir. Et Sasori se fera un plaisir de pauser des Runes protectrices autour de votre domaine. N'est-ce pas Sasori?"

Le jeune adulte se tut soudainement et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

"Évidemment Madara-sama."

Uchiha Madara frappa dans ses mains et se leva en allant vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue du jardin.

"Bien, nous avons des préparatifs à respecter pour l'héritage magique de Sasuke."

Daphné pris enfin la parole.

"Euh... Lord Uchiha?"

Madara se tourna vers elle, ainsi qu'un peu près tout le monde présent dans la pièce.

"Est-ce que Sasuke ainsi que ces amis vont venir à Poudlard?"

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers le plafond, proie à une intense réflexion. Puis, il se tourna vers Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Tu vas avoir du mal à rattraper le retard..."

"Pas avec le Sharingan, cela me permettra de connaître toutes les matières en peu de temps."

"Effectivement, et bien jeune fille, si il réussit à passer ce que vous appelez les 'Buses', peut-être viendra-d'il. Je suppose que le Chakra pourra servir de magie si nous nous procurons un convertisseur pour Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo."

Daphné se tourna vers son fiancé et pris de nouveau la parole.

"Si tu le veux, je pourrai te prêter mes cours. Et t'expliquer comment cela fonctionne."

Sasuke fit un hochement de la tête. La conversation stoppa quand le père de Daphné se leva et leur indiqua une direction avec son bras.

"Bien Messieurs et Mesdames, je pense que nous pouvons passer à table."

Tout le monde partit pour la salle à manger...

* * *

"MERDE! Contactez le QG, on est attaqué!"

"Cela répond plus, l'ennemi a érigé des barrières au-dessus de ce domaine!"

Des Aurors courraient de partout tandis qu'une ligne de défense balançaient des sorts vers la ligne adverse.

_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!_

Soudain, tout le monde se jeta à terre en voyant une énorme boule de feu allant vers eux. Quelques malchanceux furent crâmés vivants et leur restes calcinés étaient vites dégagés du passages pour continuer la piètre défense.

_Avada Kedavra!_

_Stupéfix!_

_Doton: Doryû Jôheki no Jutsu!_

Les sorts furent arrêtés par un immense mur.

_Ignis Draco Niger!_

Le chef des Aurors lança de toutes ses forces le sort de magie noire qui ouvrit une brèche dans la muraille. Ses troupes recommencèrent leur pluies de sorts sur leurs ennemis qui possédaient sur leur visage un certain ennui.

"On y est presque!"

"Tuez-les!"

* * *

**De l'autre côté...**

"Kakuzu s'est à toi de jouer..."

Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan et Anko étaient rassemblés en cercles et possédaient plusieurs cartes dans leur main. Et jouaient actuellement d'après le peu de vêtement que possédaient la belle Kunoichi au Strip Poker.

"Tuez-les!"

Hidan se leva d'un bond et se retourna vers la ligne de front.

"C'est bientôt fini ce bordel, Païens de Merdes!? On veut jouer tranquillement!" Cria le Jashinist.

Se retournant vers ses camarades.

"Kakuzu, tes Kage Bunshin sont nazes! Cela fait une heure qu'on attend qu'ils crèvent... Jashin-sama s'impatiente! Il veut ses sacrifices!"

Le chasseur de primes ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et déclara d'une voix ennuyée.

"Va donc t'amuser s'ils te font si chier que cela..."

Lentement mais sûrement, un sourire joyeux apparut sur le visage du psychopathe. Hidan partit en courrant et esquiva avec une grâce quasi barbare, cet-à-dire quasiment aucune les nombreux sortilèges et malédictions qui lui foncaient dessus.

"Pour Jashin-sama!"

"Putin, c'est qui ce taré?!"

"Tuez-le!"

C'est ainsi que 30 minutes plus tard dont 25 minutes pour le rituel d'Hidan que nos joyeux lurons se levaient enfin de leur emplacement et se dirigeaient calmement vers la base des Aurors.

Hidan revint vers eux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et déclara d'une voix enfantine.

"Kakuzu, on vient faire quoi ici?"

"Venir te pendre si tu continues à me faire chier..."

"Répond Païen, sinon j'vais baiser ta m..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une épée délogea sa tête de ses épaules.

"Bon, on y va?"

Anko se tenait sur le corps du psychopathe avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"La dernière fois que Madara est venu ici, il possédait une relique qu'il a malheureusement perdu après la bataille entres les Anbu de Konoha et lui. C'est un bâton se nommant le Sceptre de la destinée." Évoqua le chasseur de primes centenaires.

Anko le regarda avec une certaine confusion après cela.

"Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans Konoha, alors?"

"La barrière entourant nos terres a empêché ce sceptre d'aller dans nos propres terres. Finalement ils le donnèrent au ministère de la magie anglaise."

"Et que compte-t'il faire avec ce sceptre... ?"

"Il n'a pas eut le temps de faire revivre sa famille lorsqu'il avait eu le sceptre ni les ressources nécessaires. Avec le Tsuki no Me, il va briser la réalité et ramener sa famille à la vie avec l'aide du sceptre."

"Tsuki ne Me... ?"

"L'œil du Jûbi."

"Ha d'accord..."

Kakuzu s'arrêta devant une énorme porte en bronze et se retourna vers Zetsu. L'homme-plante prit le signe implicite et fusionna avec le sol. Le silence s'instaura dans la clairière uniquement brisé lorsqu'Hidan insultait par pur ennui son associé.

Zetsu réapparut après un certain temps...

"Comme tu le devines, ils ont apposés des pièges autour du réceptacle."

D'un solide coup de pied, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les fixations ne tinrent pas et la magnifique porte tomba sur le sol avec un bruyant claquement de métal se répercutant sur plusieurs kilomètres.

"Dans combien de temps devraient arriver leur renfort?"

"Il y a une vérification de signal toutes les 1h30. Il nous reste plus ou moins une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il soit au courrant d'un problème et une vingtaine de minutes avant que l'on se fasse une fois de plus canarder avec cette piètre brindille qui leur servent de baguettes."

Kakuzu rentra vite dans le tunnel qui avait été caché par la gigantesque porte et commença une série de signes.

_Katon: Hôsenka no Jutsu!_

Des boules de feu furent lancées et activèrent toute une série de sortilèges et autres protections ayant pour but de tuer les intrus.

"Hnn... C'est de la merde leur magie..."

_Doton: Domu!_

Kakuzu avança et prit de plein fouet des picots empoisonnés qui se brisèrent contres sa peau qui venait d'être durcie. Puis ce fut des lances de flammes ainsi que des piques de terres. Finalement il arriva avec presque aucun vêtement mais aussi sans une seule égratignure sur sa peau.

_Tu placeras ta main immaculée de ton sang sur le sceau au milieu de l'autel. Alors seulement un escalier apparaîtra..._

Kakuzu fit comme le lui avait dit Madara lors de la veille et un escalier apparut cependant une colonne de flamme apparut et réduisit le peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait en cendres.

"Tche... Zetsu viens me donner des vêtements de rechange..."

Zetsu s'avança de bonne grâce vers lui et lui balança un nouveau manteau noir avec d'autres vêtements qui lui étaient nécessaires. Kakuzu descendit les marches et se retrouva dans une immense salle. Répandant son chakra dans toute la pièce, un ensemble de runes apparut sur le sol entourant un autre autel. Au-dessus de celui-ci se tenait une baguette faîtes de glace dont une légère lueur bleueté éclairait la pièce.

_Shi reberu no shirû no Fuuin!_

De l'encre noir formant des katakana apparut devant et fonça vers la barrière. Un tremblement apparut et les runes sur le terrain commencèrent à s'enflammer. Kakuzu recommença à marcher et pris délicatement la baguette et la posa sur une feuille de papier. Le sceau absorba le sceptre et l'immortel revint vers l'étage supérieur.

Ils repartirent dans le sens inverse et disparurent juste avant l'arrivée des renforts ennemis, laissant la base dans le chaos...

* * *

Dans une sombre salle d'un sombre manoir dans une ténébreuse région... Un certain mage noir accueillait actuellement ses plus fidèles partisans dans sa demeure plus que pittoresque...

"Maître, cela a été confirmé... Uchiha Madara est de retour..."

Le sombre sorcier se tenait devant une silhouette humanoïde avec ce qui ressemblait à une tête de serpent. L'homme vêtu de robe noir se tenait d'une manière docile et attendait la réponse de interlocuteur.

"Il y a de cela une heure, un artefact qui a été volé dans la base de Glasgow. Le mythique sceptre de la destinée a été volé par des hommes habillés en _robe noir avec des nuages rouges dessus_. C'est suffisamment connu pour avoir été l'emblème de cet être immortel. De plus, si réellement Harry Potter est sous sa garde, je ne pourrai rien faire pour le récupérer."

"Maître, Dumbledore ne peut-il rien faire pour amener Potter de son côté via la justice? Puis, nous reprenons Potter sous leur nez?"

"Madara ne sera pas aussi crédule que de laisser son héritier filer sans ne rien faire."

Voldemort tourna son regard vers un certain maître de potion et balaya ses pensées pour savoir ce que ferait le vieux fou citronné. Réfléchissant sur la démarche à suivre, il parla enfin après plusieurs minutes de silence.

"Severus, continue à observer Dumbledore et essaie de savoir si Harry Potter viendra à l'école. Il faut que nous le sachions le plus vite possible." Grogna le ténébreux mage.

"Bellatrix, j'aimerai que tu ailles chercher un objet pour moi..." Exigea l'homme au visage serpentin.

"Maître... ?" Demanda Bellatrix.

"Cela s'appellera une urne de scellement. Je te laisse la conception du plan et tu pourras utiliser le nombres de mangemorts que tu le souhaites."Informa le mage noir.

"Bien maître." Répondit docilement la folle.

Le mage noir fut facilement laissé seules par son conseil de mangemorts, laissant le vieil homme dans ses pensées...

* * *

**2 semaines plus tard...**

Aujourd'hui serait le jour où l'héritage de son descendant commencerait enfin à ressortir. Au début, il avait pensé que cela se manifesterait vers ses 17 ans mais un rapide calcul ainsi que quelques recherches montrèrent que son raisonnement devait être changé. Quels seraient les changements?

Telles étaient les pensées du légendaire Uchiha Madara... Enfin, ce suspens insurmontable s'arrêterait. Se levant de sa chaise, il alla vers la fenêtre pour admirer l'astre céleste, demeure de Tsuki-no-kami et prison du Jûbi. Baissant les yeux, il vit son arrière-petit-fils avec la jeune Greengrass ainsi que la jeune Uzumaki. Toutes les deux l'entouraient et lui parlaient avec animations. Plus loin, il vit avec exaspération la jeune invocatrice de serpent enlevé son T-shirt devant Kakuzu, Hidan et Zetsu qui devaient refaire une énième partie de Strip-poker.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la fenêtre, un flot de souvenir se répercuta dans son esprit. Le rapport de son clône venait d'arriver...

Ainsi donc, Danzo aurait été tué par le faux Sasuke et son double soi aurait enfin déclaré la quatrième guerre mondiale Shinobi, un peu trop téméraire. Il ne manquait plus que Killer Bee et Uzumaki Naruto... Et il pourrait enfin revoir sa bien aimée.

Secouant la tête, il sentit quelqu'un venir via un Jikukan Ninjutsu et selon lui, il n'y avait que 2 autres personnes capables de cela...

Namikaze Minato et Uchiha... Obito.

Une silhouette violette avec un éventail de guerre et un masque représentant le Rinnegan ainsi que 3 Tomoe. Celle-ci s'avança vers lui et s'inclina devant l'immortel. La jeune personne pris le masque de sa figure pour laisser passer un beau visage un peu ridée sur le côté droit du visage. Un Sharingan à droite et un Rinnegan à gauche. Uchiha Obito se tenait devant Uchiha Madara...

"Tou-sama, votre double applique toutes les mesures selon votre plan sauf avec quelques problèmes que j'ai découvert... Yakushi Kabuto-san a Uchiha Madara-sama..." Dit sombrement le jeune Uchiha.

"Tu veux dire..." Répondit le vieillard en pâlissant.

"Oui, Celui qui fut tué dans la vallée de la fin... Votre créateur... Si il devait être réanimé, je ne saurai prédire les conséquences..." Répondit tristement Obito.

"Elles sont simples, vu que je ne suis qu'un clone créé par Banbutsu Sozô, il aura automatiquement les souvenirs, ce sera comme si il faisait une mise-à-jour avec les informations que j'ai collectées et la vie que j'ai menée un siècle après sa mort... Il verra que j'ai fondé une famille ainsi que mes plans..." Expliqua avec morgue, le vieillard.

"Va-t'il vous détruire?" Demanda Obito.

"Kami seul le sait..." Madara soupira et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui lui obstruait la vue.

Obito regarda l'homme qu'il considérait comme son propre père, la personne qu'il avait sauvé de la mort, qui lui avait montré le véritable chemin d'un Uchiha. Seul Nagato ainsi que Madara était au courrant de son existence, ou plutôt de sa survie suite à la chute de pierre lors de sa toute dernière mission au service de Konohagakure no sato.

"Obito..." Chuchota Madara.

"Hmm?" Grogna le jeune homme.

"Tue la fausse Konan, réduis en cendre le faux Nagato, du moins son cadavre. Quand tu auras fini, dissipe mon clone et prend le rôle de Tobi. Quand le temps sera venu, essaie de t'entretenir avec mon créateur... Et essaie d'apprendre comment faire l'Edo Tensei... Dès que ce crétin de Kabuto essayera d'annuler son Edo Tensei sur Madara, celui-ci se libérera. Car nous connaissons sa faiblesse." Expliqua le vieillard.

"Pourquoi ne pas me l'apprendre tout simplement...?" Demanda le jeune apprenti.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard pointu. Obito ravala sa salive et partit après une légère inclination de sa tête.

"La véritable guerre commencera sûrement en septembre..." Dit doucement Madara à lui-même observant son héritier avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Uzumaki Nagato marchait actuellement dans le chemin de traverse et passa à droite pour rentrer dans une rue ou toute lumière avait disparu et où une petite échoppe laissait échapper une fumée rouge de sa porte. Ouvrant la porte, il entra rapidement dans le bar et vit une silhouette sombre poster près de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers elle. Celle-ci tenait dans sa main une chope de bière et alignait avec ses soeurs au moins une dizaine de chope. La personne devait déjà être bien beurré. L'homme aux cheveux rouges s'assied juste en face de lui et le regarda avec son Rinnegan.

"Dit moi tout les secrets de l'Ordre du phénix, Mondingus-san!" Murmura Nagato.

L'homme bourré le regarda et parla enfin.

"J'veut une bière... Hic!" Pleurnicha le pauvre homme.

Nagato soupira et fit un signe au barman pour apporter une boisson à son compagnon. Le servant arriva vite apportant avec lui une énorme chope de bière où de la mousse débordait quelque peu. Après que le poivreau est bu une partie de sa boisson, celui-ci commença à dévoiler toutes les informations sensibles de la célèbre organisation d'Albus Dumbledore. Notamment sur le fait qu'Albus Dumbledore essayerait de contacter Konohagakure no Sato pour se débarasser de Madara et récupérer bien sagement Harry Potter. La fourberie du vieillard n'avait aucune limite mais foi d'Uzumaki, il n'y arriverait pas car après tout il était l'héritier du Sage des six chemins et ce n'est pas un bâtard de son genre qui va le mettre à genoux.

Ne tournant plus son attention vers l'être pathétique qui était en face de lui mais pour là tourner vers une silhouette énorme tenant entres ses grosses mains un toneau de vin. Il le reconnu rapidement pour être Rubeus Hagrid, garde des clefs de Poudlard et professeur du cours zoologique magique dans la même école. Celui-ci subissait le même sort par un autre homme dont la robe noir laissait apercevoir une longue chevelure blond-argenté.

_Lucius Malefoy._

Ricanant un peu, il regarda l'affiche sur l'entrée du bar et vit avec stupeur l'écriture sur celle-ci.

_Bienvenu au Poulet fringuant._

_Auberge recueillant les pires pigeons de la célèbre Organisation Ordre du Phénix ainsi que l'Ordre Serpentin._

Secouant la tête, il vit un petit homme avecune allure de rat en train de boire un verre de cognac et juste en face de lui était un autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix...

Le rat... _Peter Pettigrew._

L'agent... _Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"Hé bien on aura tout vu..."

"Effectivement..."

Braquant sa tête rapidement vers la personne qui venait de parler, il vit Itachi ainsi que Kisame le regardant avec un petit sourire au bout des lèvres.

"Tu n'as pas réussi à nous détecter Nagato? Tu te ramollis à ce que je vois..." Sussura le jeune Uchiha.

"Va manger tes pocky Itachi! Et partons d'ici, j'en ai fini avec cet homme."Grogna Nagato en se levant.

Mais un geste de Kisame attira son attention.

"On est pas venu pour cela mais pour la chochotte qui est juste en face du demi-géant... Lucy ou Luccy... Je sais plus..."Se frottant la tête avec contrariété, Kisame jura dans son souffle.

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur la tempe d'Itachi.

"C'est Lucius... Kisame." Chuchota son partenaire.

Nagato acquiesça et partit rapidement en laissant les deux agents avec le mangemort.

Itachi et Kisame partirent vers la table du mangemort et celui-ci les repéra rapidement mais la main d'Itachi attéri sur l'épaule du pauvre noble. Sa vision devint noir en croisant le Sharingan pleinement actif du Nukenin.

L'homme-requin prit l'homme sur ses larges épaules et suivit Itachi qui partit de l'auberge.

* * *

Remontant de sa chambre après avoir dîné, Tracey eut la surprise de voir le hibou de Daphné dans sa chambre avec une lettre dans son bec. Marchant vite vers celui-ci, elle prit la lettre et gratifia l'oiseau d'un Pocky, un petit bonbon d'origine asiatique. Pendant que l'oiseau se régalait. Elle ouvrit la lettre de sa meilleure amie.

_Tracey,_

_Beaucoup de choses ont changé... Il y a de cela deux semaines, mon père a reçu une lettre de Gringotts l'informant d'un mariage arrangé..._

_Je sais que tu vois déjà venir la suite..._

_Je suis dans un mariage arrangé mais pas avec n'importe qui. Ce serait un contrat datant de plus ou moins un siècle. Mon fiancé s'appelle Uchiha Sasuke ou plutôt connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter._

_Tu te rappelles du cours d'Histoire que nous avions eu qui parlait d'Uchiha Madara. Hé bien... Il était là aussi! Il n'a pas l'air d'être comme le ministère le décrit. De plus, Harry a un grand frère, tu devrais le voir, il te plairait, c'est un véritable génie! J'ai aussi fait connaissance de l'autre fiancée d'Harry Potter, et oui je ne serai pas la seule avec lui. C'est une jeune fille d'un clan asiatique appelé Uzumaki. J'ai rencontré le chef de famille et comme Madara, il possède aussi les yeux de Merlin. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, je vais officiellement être l'épouse d'Harry Potter à partir d'aujourd'hui, le jour ou il aura 16 ans._

_Tu dois bien te douter que comme Dumbledore et Voldemort, Madara a sa propre organisation... Je ne les ai pas tous rencontrés mais je suis certaines que quelques uns d'entre eux sont plus intelligents qu'Hermione elle-même. J'ai même rencontré de vue un type qui avait au moins 120 ans et n'en faisait que 30... Je crois qu'il s'appelle Kakuzu._

_J'ai aussi appris que Sasuke ainsi que ses amis vont venir à Poudlard. Tu pourras faire leur connaissance. Mais j'aimerai te voir le plus vite possible pour te le montrer, il est gentil, mignon, un peu ténébreux sur les bords... Il est... comment dire... Craquant._

_Au plaisir de te revoir le plus vite possible,_

_Daphné_

Le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et d'intégrer les nouvelles informations recueillis durant les 5 dernières minutes. Son cerveau commença enfin à voir la situation...

"Daphné va se marier! Et c'est Harry Potter!" Cria Tracey.

Prenant une plume, elle fit une lettre pour avertir tout ses amis et quand elle eut fini, courut vers la vollière familiale et donna ses lettres à son hibou. Courant vers ses parents après cela, elle chopa sa mère au passage.

"Maman! Je peux aller chez Daphné s'il te plaît, c'est urgent!" Rugit Tracey.

"Mais pourquoi ma chérie... ?" Demanda gentiment la belle dame.

"Elle va se marier!" Lâcha Tracey sans aucune autre considération.

"Quoi!"

Sa mère avait lâché une assiette par terre et avait pris sa fille entres ses bras plus vite que le Yondaime Hokage lui-même.

"Elle est fiancée à un jeune lord qui atteint ses 16 ans aujourd'hui." Balbutia l'adolescente en manque d'air.

"Qui?"

"Peut pas le dire, c'est confidentielle." réussit à dire la jeune fille entres deux respirations.

"Bon d'accord, tu peux y aller. J'espère que ce n'est pas les Malefoy." Dit avec inquiétude sa maman.

"Non ne t'inquiète pas maman." Tapotant dans le dos de sa mère.

Prenant un peu de poudre, elle le jeta dans la cheminée et contacta le manoir Greengrass. Il y a eu un moment suspect d'attente avant que la tête de la jeune sœur de Daphné apparaisse dans les flammes vertes.

"Oh... Bonjour Tracey, c'est pour quoi?" Demanda Astoria.

"Je peux venir parler avec Daphné s'il te plaît?"

"Je vais aller demander à Maman." Répondit la jeune fille.

Elle revint plusieurs minutes plus tard.

"Elle l'accepte."

La tête d'Astoria disparu et Tracey jeta de la poussière et cria.

"Manoir Greengrass!"

Elle disparu dans des flammes vertes.

* * *

**Manoir Greengrass.**

Tracey réapparut impeccablement sur le sol du manoir et regarda Astoria lui faire un sourire.

"Viens, suis moi."

Après cela elle partit et Tracey vit par l'une des fenêtres un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs portant une robe noir avec des nuages rouges dessus. Celui-ci tenait une épée et se battait contres un homme avec une faux et des cheveux argentés.

Elles montèrent les escaliers et croisa un beau jeune homme avec des cheveux oranges qui lui fit un sourire sexy. Elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

"Tracey, je te présente Juugo, Juugo, je te présentes Tracey."

Le jeune homme prit délicatement la main de la jeune demoiselle et la porta à ses lèvres et lui fit un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs. Et lui offrit un tendre baiser sur les doigts.

"Si j'avais su que Daphné avait une si jolie amie..."

Ce petit moment d'intimité se finit par un objet non identifié avec des cheveux blancs qui apparut dans son champ de visions et percuta le malheureux devant elle. Ce qui suivit fut une bataille plus qu'acharnée entres les deux garçons.

"SUIGETSU!"

Regardant l'originie du boucan, elle vit une furie avec de très beaux cheveux rouges et derrière elle, un beau jeune homme avec des cheveux aussi noir que la nuit. Celui-ci la fixait du regard et avait l'air de la juger pour savoir si elle était une ennemie ou une amie.

"Karin, calme-toi s'il te plaît, nous avons une invitée. Serais-tu donc Tracey Davis?"

"Euh... oui, je cherche Daphné..."

"Elle est dans sa chambre. Suigetsu, Juugo et Karin, nous devons bientôt y aller."

Les deux garçons se relevèrent rapidement et suivirent Karin. Sasuke se sépara d'eux et partit de son propre côté. Tracey regarda l'étrange personne partir de son côté sans regarder en arrière.

Astoria la tira par son bras et rentra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa grande soeur. Celle-ci était en train de s'habiller avec une belle robe rouge.

"ASTORIA! Frappe quand tu veux rentrer... Tracey?"

"Daphné, est-ce le garçon avec des cheveux noirs qui a l'air d'être super calme... ?"

"Oui, c'est lui, beau n'est-ce pas?"

"Tu dis donc qu'il va venir dans l'école...? Avec ses amis d'après la lettre..."

"Effectivement, cette année va beaucoup changé... Je ne pense pas qu'Ombrage va faire ces petits tours avec lui. Il est très... spécial, parfois il est aussi doux qu'un agneau puis il devient aussi féroce qu'un dragon."

"Je me demande comment va réagir Malefoy et Weasley à son arrivée..."

"Malefoy ne fera rien avec Voldemort qui n'ose rien faire contre Madara, c'est surtout Weasley qui va agir comme un effronté. Comme d'habitude en faite, sauf que cette fois-ci, il va s'en prendre plein la gueule."

Alors que Tracey allait répondre, un tremblement de terre secoua quelque peu la maison. Daphné se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit un rayon rouge au loin...

* * *

"Je vous le dis Albus, cet homme a enlevé Lucius et..."

_Secousse_

Une lumière rougeâtre apparut à l'horizon et l'école Poudlard fut un peu secoué.

"Kingsley, on est bien le 30 juillet, non?" Demanda le vieillard avec une figure pâle.

"Euh... oui, Albus, pourquoi?"

"Oh... rien, continuez..."

* * *

"Mon seigneur, Lord Malefoy a disparu, d'après notre indic ce serait l'Akat..."

_secousse secousse secousse_

Des livres tombèrent de leurs étagères. Des mangemorts ne tinrent pas debout et tombèrent par terre. Lord Voldemort se tint à son trône et regarda par son immense fenêtre vers le nord et vit un rayon rouge pourfendre les cieux...

"Uchiha..." Murmura l'homme serpent.

* * *

"Sasuke..." Murmura Madara en voyant le spectacle devant lui. Un énorme cratère était appru à l'emplacement exacte ou il y a de cela dix minutes se tenaient une forêt extrêmement dense. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se releva du cratère et Madara failli s'évanouir en voyant son héritier ou plutôt son jeune clone.

Uchiha Sasuke ressemblait presque exactement à Uchiha Madara quand celui-ci avait 16 ans. Mais Madara ne fut pas le seul à être pâle, tout les membres de l'Akatsuki le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

Le jeune homme ouvrit enfin ses yeux et laissa transparaître une lueur rouge. 9 anneaux avec 3 tomoe sur chacun de ses anneaux sur un fond rouge carmin...

Tsuki no Me... Tsuki no Keikaku no Me venait d'être réussi pour son héritier maintenant ce serait à son tour...

Sasuke regarda la Lune et vit un cadavre à l'intérieur.

"Jûbi" Murmura le nouveau Seigneur Potter. Il leva sa main vers celle-ci et la Lune devint rouge sang. Les nuages devinrent eux-mêmes rouges... L'aube rouge venait de s'éveiller...

**Fin du chapitre.**

Un bon chapitre... je crois...

Uchiha Obito et Uchiha Madara... J'ai décidé d'intégrer Obito finalement... C'était obligé il est tellement cool. On apprend qui est finalement Uchiha Madara derrière son masque, simplement un clone du véritable...


End file.
